Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Crimson Destiny
by Elia41
Summary: Sequel to Birth of the Dragons. For ages and ages, the servants of the Crimson Dragon have watched over the world, until a war cost them one of their members and upsetted the cycle of reincarnations. Five thousand years later, the damages are getting undone as a new generation of Signers rise to the call of the Crimson Star. But first, they'll have to stop fighting each other.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jack raced through the pipeline. He had only one hour to cross the tunnel and leave Satellite for good, casting aside his old life behind in exchange for the life of a king in Neo Domino City. This was his fate, his calling. Jack was born to be a king, and a king he would he. The end of the tunnel appeared. With a victorious smile, he left it and stopped before the limo that was waiting for him. Rex Goodwin emerged from it.

"You made it."

"You gave me my chance. I seized it. Now …"

"Do you have the 'passports'?"

Jack grinned. Taking his deck, he retrieved the first card that was his key to freedom. It was a red and black, demonic-looking dragon with three horns and a mighty face. His strongest monster, Red Dragon Archfiend. Also his favorite.

"Good. What about Stardust?"

Jack shrugged and checked his deck. Once. Twice. The third time, he started looking in his coat pockets and pants, then looked at the tunnel with worry. Did the card drop out of his coat or something? No, he was definitely sure he put it in his deck alongside Archfiend. So why wasn't it there!? Goodwin asked the three men at his side to scan the area. In vain. Jack looked down and clenched his teeth. He could say goodbye to his new life. Goodwin sighed.

"We had an agreement. I can understand that the card may have fallen from you, but a deal remains a deal. You only brought Archfiend. Without Stardust along, I am uncertain what I can do about you …"

"_**More than you believe, human.**_"

The two men nearly jumped at the deep, guttural voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Then, in a flash of light, Red Dragon Archfiend emerged from his card, materializing in flesh and bones at Jack's side. Somehow, the creature seemed to be smirking.

"_**It isn't Jack's fault if Stardust isn't at our side. In fact, I should say it's yours for asking him something as stupid as separating a Signer and its dragon. Stardust didn't take in well at all. In fact, he was more or less ready to tear you apart for trying to separate him from Yusei. But since kiddo's life was endangered, he made rescuing him a priority.**_" The creature grinned. "_**If I were you, I'd try not to be around when Glitterscale comes back, because Stardust may be the kindest of us, but he certainly **__isn't__** the most merciful.**_"

Jack looked at his monster in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about? And how can you do this anyway? I thought you were just a regular powerful duel monster!"

Archfiend turned to him and whined.

"_**Just a regular powerful duel monster? Man, partner, I'm hurt! I thought you cared more for me than that!**_"

Seeing the pained look on the dragon's face gave a pang in Jach's heart. The blonde teen came to the creature and caressed it, earning himself a few purrs and noticing how hard and warm its scales were. This wasn't an illusion. Red Dragon Archfiend was here in flesh and blood, a genuine, ten feet-tall dragon looking at six men with crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you could do that. Don't be misunderstood, you are priceless to me as an ace and the embodiment of my power as a king. I just didn't think you were sentient and you could turn real at will."

Archfiend looked deeply at him and folded the sleeve on his right arm, revealing a pair of crimson-colored wings tattooed on Jack's skin.

"_**Of course, you didn't. You know very little about your true nature, or even mine for that matter. But I believe our new friend here can give you all the explanation you need. If he can't, then I'll fill in for him but he better prove himself useful, or else I'll find out what you humans taste like.**_" The dragon turned to Goodwin. "_**You knew about Jack and Yusei's nature, and yet you asked Jack to separate Yusei and Stardust. If you really know as much as I believe you do, you should've known Stardust would have never accepted to go with Jack. It is your fault and yours alone that he doesn't have Stardust. Now, you hold your part of the bargain and give Jack the life you promised him. And you tell him about the Signers.**_"

"I don't believe you're in a place to argue."

Goodwin crossed his arms as his three bodyguards pointed their guns at Archfiend. In the limousine, Lazar chuckled. These men were trained fighters. A Satellite scum and his dragon pet were no match for him. Archfiend opened his wings and stood taller, his eyes now blazing and standing protectively between Jack and the bodyguards.

"_You__** are not in a place to argue! How much damage do you think your puny guns will do against my scales!? You try anything funny and I will enjoy turning you into **__piles of ashes!__** Now Goodwin, you do as you promised lest you fancy yourself as snack.**_"

The dragon looked genuinely feral and threatening. Goodwin adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, intimidated by the glare Archfiend was giving him.

"Well, you do have a point. It was stupid of me to ask for Stardust along. Get on your Duel Runner, Jack Atlas. We have a lot to do before you can become the true king of Neo Domino City."

Stardust Dragon looked at the sleeping form in his arms. Yusei had managed to carry Rally to the shore before a strong wave took him away and nearly sent him drowning. Fortunately, the white dragon had come in time to dive and grab his partner, quickly soaring back to the surface. Yusei had remained unconscious since the event, which Stardust found very convenient. His heart stirred. The teen was his partner, his soul. He didn't have a mark yet, but Stardust could feel their bond almost physically. Yusei was him, and he was Yusei. The rest didn't matter. Now, he was flying to a place he knew would help his other self find out his true legacy and become who he was truly meant to become. The edges of a gigantic crater came to his sight. Summervale, at last! His journey had ended. Yusei's had barely started.

* * *

**Alright, everybody! There is the first chapter of the sequel I promised you. Don't worry, I'll give you the real first chapter soon enough. But, for now, how did you find this little intro?**


	2. Departure

**Departure**

Yusei looked at the setting sun from the balcony. Below him, the castle was closing its gates as activity slowly decreased in the capital city of Glitterdale. It was a beautiful sunset, the radiant disk shading the sky in gold, pink and orange hue. Perfect time to paint or take a picture.

"Magic hour."

Yusei turned and smiled at the woman that came to embrace him.

"The time of the day during sunrise or sunset where colors are magnified and everything suddenly seems more magical."

"You don't need such petty light tricks to be magical, Yusei. Besides, you're at your best not under the bright daylight but below the glittering of the stars. There, your true nature awakens."

"Such kind words … Even though they come from the Queen, it doesn't mean I deserve them."

The woman seemed offended.

"After two years living at the court, you still can't take a compliment! Your humility is incredible!"

Yusei looked away. He still had no idea how he managed to win the heart of Queen Ylia of Summervale, ruler of the hidden crater kingdom. After all, the woman was a queen. She deserved someone her rank. And yet she had fallen for him without the Satellite resident doing pretty much anything. Ylia didn't care. Summervale was ruled at best by a pair of siblings, and at worst by two cousins. Their husband and/or wife took no part in ruling the country unless they actually were in a position of power. This was Yusei's case.

Two years ago, the young man had been faced with a choice: to save his friend's life and lose not just his newly-built Duel Runner but also his Stardust Dragon, or leave his friend, take the Duel Runner and his friend's Red Dragon Archfiend and start a new life in Neo Domino City. He had chosen to save Rally's life while Jack stole his partner and fled Satellite. To say Stardust Dragon had been angry was an understatement. The white creature had clearly told Yusei afterward that, had he not been drowning, Jack and Goodwin would be very dead as they spoke, Red Dragon Archfiend be damned. But Yusei was indeed drowning at the time, so Stardust had chosen to save him and take him to Summervale. Why? Because the black-haired man was a Signer.

As it turned out, the near-death experience had triggered the apparition of a crimson mark on Yusei's forearm. This mark was the Tail of the Crimson Dragon, and it told the man was one of the six persons chosen as the red god as its servants on Earth. Being hardly able to interfere in human matters unless he wanted to level a country through sheer strength, the Crimson Dragon had chosen six persons, men and women alike, to carry on the tasks he couldn't do due to his divine nature. Yusei was one of them, the Starborn Prophet whose other self was the shimmering Stardust Dragon. The duo shared a special relationship. After Yusei's death as the Prophet, the Crimson Dragon had branded his soul with his mark and turned the remains of his body into a creature that contained both the man's mind and memories. In other words, Yusei and Stardust were one single being. And they could make use of this fact.

In Summervale, Yusei had learned about his true legacy and fate as a chosen of the Crimson Dragon. Through intense training and months of studying, the man had turned from a simple slum mechanist to a powerful magician with an affinity for Holy and star-related magic. This said, given his nature, said affinity was completely normal. It had always been there. The mark's apparition had triggered its awakening and the studying had mainly been for Yusei to learn to _control_ said magic. And there wasn't just magic. As the reincarnation of the Starborn Prophet, there was an artifact only he could wield: a silver scepter with a glowing diamond sphere and two lights floating around it. Needless to say wand-wielding had been part of his course. Finally, given he used to be a mechanist and street-duelist, he had decided to up his skills in the hidden kingdom. This was for the best. Summervale was inexplicably advanced compared to the rest of the world, to the point ninety percent of its technology came straight out of a Sci-fi book if you didn't grow up in the country. Holo-technology, virtual reality, teleportation and the likes were among the most basic things you could find there. Yusei had taken an instant liking to it. And lucky him, his teacher had been Alan, the Queen's twin brother. The two men had become fast friends.

Ylia kissed the man she loved.

"Dinner's ready. Will you join us?"

"Of course."

The two left the balcony and took a series of corridors to the huge dining room. A table had been set for three persons: Yusei, Ylia and Alan. The young king looked at the pair. Ylia was a tall woman with azure eyes and long, curly green hairs that reached her butt. Her ears were long and pointy, testifying of her mastery over Nature magic, and her face had the shape of a heart. Her skin was pale, her lips were thin and her features were soft, and she was wearing a regal blue dress that floated around her, hiding a body both men knew was beautiful. Finally, a set of blue and green butterfly wings emerged from her back to make her look like a fairy. At her side, Yusei had a tan skin and deep black hairs that were spiking backward, highlighted with natural gold strands. His face was a bit angular, yet his sapphire eyes were very gentle and his smile was comforting. He was wearing a blue jacket and black gloves over a skin-tight black shirt that did nothing to hide the athletic body under it. Finally, he was wearing blue denim pants and brown boots. Yusei looked at Alan. The young King had waist-long strait brown hairs, the color Ylia's used to be, and the same azure eyes as his sister. His features were equally soft and his face was perpetually grinning. Finally, for a rather nerdy man, the ruler was nearly as athletic as Yusei and it showed under his beige shirt, brown longcoat and assorted pants. He was wearing black boots with golden wings printed on the heels and seemed amused by the way his sister clung at the Signer's arm.

"You two are lucky you don't have to be husband and wife to be so close. In any other country, your relationship would have been heavily prohibited, what with Sis being the queen and you being a commoner."

"Yusei is _not_ a commoner, Alan. You should know by now that Signers hold a special place in our society."

She was right. The main religion of Summervale was the Crimson Cult and, being the heralds of its god, the Signers were considered inferior to only the King and Queen … when they weren't the King and Queen themselves. And Yusei just happened to be the reincarnation of the Cult's founder, Uriah. Though this made things much easier between him and Ylia, there was still a certain problem remaining … The three ate the food the servants set on the table.

"The Crimson Star has appeared again. There's trouble incoming, and the Signers will be called to fight it."

Ylia looked down.

"This means you're going to leave."

"Yes. I may have the wrong mark, but as long as I don't know who the Crimson Head Signer is, I have no choice but to assume leadership."

"Where are you gonna start?" Alan asked.

"Neo Domino City. I know as a fact that Jack is the Crimson Wing Signer. I have seen the mark on his arm. Also, he is actually in possession of Red Dragon Archfiend."

"This means the Wing Signer and the Relentless Fiend Slayer are synchronized again. This means at least one reincarnation cycle has been restored. But what about the others?"

"I don't know, and I intend to find out. That's why I'll be returning. Alan, I have twenty-five millennia of experience as a Signer behind me. I learned to reach for the memories of my past lives and use them. Now, all this experience tells me to start my search in Neo Domino City. I can tell it: this is where I'll find the other Signers."

Alan shrugged.

"Whatever you say, man. You're the cleric of the group. Reading the future, Holy magic and the likes are your stuff. If you say the Signers may be in Neo Domino City, I'll ready the Highwind for whenever you need it."

"In a week."

"Huh?"

"I'll leave in a week. Time to plan the trip, gather what I'll need, say goodbye to everyone …"

"Got it. The old lady will be ready to go in one week. Is it too early to wish you good luck?"

"Yes, but not to pray the Crimson Dragon."

Alan nodded. Despite all their bickering and the king's teasing of Yusei's relationship with his sister, the two were still close friends. Having finished eating, he left the pair to return to his lab. If his former student was leaving, there were some things that needed completion as soon as possible. At the same time, Yusei and Ylia were quietly leaving for their apartments. Before entering the Signer's room, however, the queen passed her arms around Yusei's neck.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Ylia."

Acting on impulse, the ruler opened the room and nearly flung her beloved on the king-sized canopy bed. She then sat on his lap and proceeded to remove his jacket while Yusei had removed his gloves and boots. The young man was a bit perturbed by the queen's assertiveness. Usually, Ylia wasn't so openly affectionate, but something told him tonight would be quite different.

"Yusei, you know how Summervalian royalty works. The country is ruled by a pair of siblings or two cousins and nobody else. It doesn't matter who I marry, or even if I marry anybody at all as long as I have at least an heir."

Yusei's eyes widened. He and Ylia had been dating for a year and a half and, as far as the court was concerned, the two were basically consorts. Ylia's feelings for him ran deep and so did his, but the problem was that he was the reincarnation of the Starborn Prophet. In the past, before becoming Signers, he and the Black Thorn Assassin, the original Rear Claw Signer were married. The bond had survived through time and, just like the Front Claw and Heart Signers were usually siblings and the rulers of Summervale, the Head and Rear Claw Signers were soul mates. That Yusei had the Crimson Tail didn't change anything. He and Ylia may be in love, but his true love was the Rear Claw Signer. Ylia knew it.

"In a week, you're going to leave for a dangerous mission in a place you told me your kind is all but welcome. None of us know how well your task will fare, or if we'll ever see each other again. So …"

Yusei placed a finger on her lips.

"Say no more. I know what you want."

Ylia sighed.

"You can't give me your heart, Yusei. But there's something you can give me. It has been done in the past many times, that the Queen sleeps with a man simply to have an heir." Her sensual voice tickled the young Signer's ear. "You can give me a child. I want it to be you, and no one else, who will father the future ruler of Summervale, king or queen. Could you do this for me, please?"

Yusei didn't answer. Instead, he simply opened the large blue dress that fell on the floor, revealing an elfin body with generous assets. Ylia's eyes sparkled. One second later, her lover's shirt was on the ground. In his workshop, Alan grinned. That night promised to be quite restless.

And it wasn't the only one. For the following week, queen and Signer spent their night in a heated passion. The court didn't mind. They knew what Ylia wanted and were fine with it. Besides, despite not being nobility, all of them knew Yusei. As far as it went for a genitor, the Satellite-born man was a perfectly decent choice. Gentle, hard-working, utterly selfless and very attractive, many believed the queen couldn't have made a better choice. Others simply wished the Signer wasn't promised to someone else.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." The head of the Justice Court declared. "If it ever has half the qualities of its parents, that kid is going to make one fine ruler."

And many agreed. On the day of departure, Yusei headed to the airport. Stardust was walking at his side, a faithful protector and friend who had helped the man integrate in the foreign culture that was Summervale. An officer guided them to the Highwind, a triangular airship roughly half the size of a Concorde, but with softer angles and a chromed stomach while the rest of the hull was porcelain white. Alan was waiting in front of the hatch. At his side was a machine the two men had worked on for a complete year, a pure jewel of Summervalian technology. Yusei gave it a grin as he entered the aircraft. It was a red bike-like vehicle with the seat covered by a thin canopy that spotted a white shooting star.

The Stardust Racer. Jack may have stolen his old Duel Runner, but Alan had been more than happy to help the Signer build another one. And Yusei utterly loved the machine. At full speed, the engines could take its rider near Mach 1. yet remain perfectly drivable. However, the speed made it dangerous for its rider, which is why the canopy could generate a translucent plasma shield to protect Yusei. The Signer had been grateful for the add-on … until it turned out his mark could generate a crimson force-field that protected him from pretty much anything. One of the scientists had even tried to hit him with an ion cannon. Not. A. Scratch. As a result, the plasma shield was completely obsolete, but Yusei had kept it just in case. The technology was still incredibly advanced and, given the machine's abilities, it guaranteed someone else could ride it without fearing for his life.

"I'll take you to Neo Domino City." The young king grinned. "We'll cut through the north pole all the way to the eastern American coast. Neo Domino City is located somewhere between Virginia and North Carolina. We'll fly through the stratosphere until we reached the States, then we'll lower our altitude and go furtive. We managed to obtain a layout of the city via our spy satellites. I found just the place to drop you. Ready to go?"

Yusei turned to Stardust and showed him a card. The dragon swiftly hid inside.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

In Neo Domino City, Jack stirred. His previous duel against Hunter Pace had been boring, now the man was resting aimlessly on a sofa. Red Dragon Archfiend was outside, sunbathing.

"This was too easy."

"_**Talk about it!**_" Archfiend sighed. "_**Those petty duels against opponents you trash in three turns maximum have no interest anymore. I swear, I could take on any of these guys while sleeping!**_"

Jack nearly chuckled, imagining his sleepy partner incinerating a huge monster by yawning.

"Makes me wonder if there's anybody in Neo Domino City that could provide me a decent challenge. Why does Goodwin keep throwing these small fries at us? They're just a waste of time!"

"_**Can't argue with that. I did tell Goodwin to keep his word that he makes you King of Neo Domino City and let you live an opulent life …**_"

"He kept this word. I _am_ the King of Turbo Duels, the strongest Turbo Duelist in Neo Domino City. And I indeed have a comfortable life …"

"_**But now, you're bored.**_"

"Yes."

"_**And lonely.**_"

"Yes. Wait, what?"

Archfiend chuckled.

"_**I said you were bored and lonely. Let's face it: we're at the top. Only Goodwin and his flunky Lazar stand above us. But on our level, there's no one else. And given how prideful we both are, we won't stand for anything lower than us, nor will we stand for something equal to us. And don't even think about above us. It would never work out. So, long thing short, we're alone and it's getting old.**_"

Jack propped on an elbow and shot his partner a weird look.

"How can you tell all that!?"

"_**Easy: we are one single being.**_" The dragon rolled on his back. "_**You always call me your soul when you summon me during your duels, but actually, this is the opposite. You are the soul and I am the original body.**_"

"I know. So what? You did say we're one single being. Actually, I like having people imagine you're the embodiment of my soul. They see you and get scared out of their wits, then they believe I must really be dangerous for my soul to look so feral and demonic."

"_**Even though we're technically good guys. Technically. And besides, you **are** dangerous as a duelist and as a man. Now …**_" Archfiend yawned loudly. "_**What are we gonna do tonight, partner?**_"

"No idea."

Mina Simington then entered the room. She was a frail woman with short blue hairs that worked usually as Goodwin's assistant, but also was the duelist's servant of sorts, taking care of the house and optionally of him when he wanted. An idea crossed Jack's mind.

"Mina, would you know a good place to hang out for tonight?"

The woman jumped and blushed. At best, Jack was scornful toward her. That he lowered himself to ask something like a hanging spot to her rendered her speechless.

"Err, well … There's … There's this Japanese restaurant that sells a wide array of flavored ramen on 3rd Street, near Park Avenue. I think it's called the Twilight Habanero …"

"Thank you very much."

Mina bowed deeply, finished refreshing the flowers and left, nearly bouncing on her feet. Archfiend watched her leave with a grin.

"_**You know what? I think you just made her day.**_"

* * *

**And here is the true first chapter! Yes, you read it right, Yusei managed to charm the pants of a **Queen** by just being himself. A shame he has to end with someone else ... And I really like writting discussions between Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend. I find them funny. What about you?**

**Now, a little challenge: there are two references in this chapter. The first is about an extremely popular video game series in F. The second is about an older and more obscure cartoon series about two animals wanting to rule the world. Can you find them? Cookie for you if you do, and I promise I'm a good cook.**

**Now, about those reviews ...**

**- Guest: if you read this chapter, you know how it will end. Otherwise, read Birth of the Dragons, the prequel. This should give you the answer.**

**- ultima-owner: well, maybe if Archfiend used ketchup, it would taste better ...**

**- San child of the wolves: awesome enough for you?**

**Okay, see you soon!**


	3. Honor of a duelist

**Honor of a duelist**

Jack quietly walked the streets of Neo Domino City. The Twilight Habanero had lived up to his expectations, especially with the twenty different flavors of ramen. He had taken a seat in an area usually reserved for VIPs, but the King was a very, very important person. He had even invited Archfiend to the table so the dragon could sample the treat, instructing the waiter to not tell anyone unless he wanted retaliation. The waiter had kept shut after seeing the demonic dragon looking at him like he was snack. Not that Archfiend needed to eat, he was an immortal monster spirit after all, but eating was still a favorite hobby of his. He even had a favorite food, which was anything spicy. Needless to say the chili-flavored ramen had gone like a charm. Jack, just for kicks, had even dared the chief to use his hottest spice. Said spice was a sample of Bhut Jolokia pepper, also known as Ghost Chili. This pepper ranked up to 1 500 000 on the Scoville Scale and was for a time the hottest spice in the world. The chief kept it to punish customers that behaved badly or were too exigent, yet on Jack's behalf, he had made a bowl of ramen flavored with it. Archfiend had found it "Tickling …"

So, as they got out of the restaurant, dragon and duelist were full and satisfied.

"Remind me to get Mina something. This restaurant was excellent. I'll come back."

"_**I wonder if there's a restaurant that sells food with Carolina Reaper or Trinidad Scorpion "Butch T" chili in it. I heard they are the two hottest spices in the world.**_"

Jack chuckled.

"When it comes to spicy food, the hotter the better for you, right?"

"_**I like my food blazing as hell. Where's the problem in that?**_"

"The problem is that some spices are hot enough to be corrosive and half of them are illegal in any sane country of this world. They need special gear to be cooked."

"_**Weak little humans! A chance you got that big brain in your head!**_"

"Well, I do recall you used to be a man."

"_**And what a man we were! We killed a freaking god! And we did it again with … How many gods did we kill in our existence? I kinda lost count.**_"

Jack counted on his fingers.

"I don't remember exactly either, but at least more than we can count on one hand."

"_**Fair enough.**_"

The dragon looked at the sky. The night was fresh and stars shone deviously above them. One of them caught his eyes.

"_**The Crimson Star has appeared. Trouble is brewing, Jack.**_"

The blonde man looked at his arm.

"So this means the other Signers will start to gather. I wonder …"

"_**What?**_"

"Nothing. Let's go home."

Archfiend said nothing. He knew what was in his partner's head. Jack was wondering who the other Signers were and what they were doing. They knew as a fact that Yusei was one, but he had disappeared on the day Jack had escaped Satellite. Not in Satellite, not in Neo Domino City, nowhere in the world. It was as if he had vanished. Archfiend had his little idea, but he didn't trust Goodwin at all, so for the safety of Stardust Dragon and his partner, he had kept quiet. He simply hoped that the rise of the Crimson Star would make him return.

He was right. Two days after the trip at the restaurant, Yusei and Alan landed in a desolated area in the suburbs of Neo Domino City. The Signer made one last check to see if he had taken everything. His deck and Stardust were in his pocket, the bag containing his affairs was in a slot of the Stardust Racer and his scepter could be summoned at will. And if thugs were looking for trouble, he had his magic and fighting skills if he didn't opt to trash them in two turns.

"Be careful." Alan warned. "I broke into the databank of Sector Security before leaving. You're actually wanted for escaping Satellite, possessing a deck and overall being defiant toward the authority. If they catch you, you're in for a long stay in the Facility."

"Then I have to make sure they won't. Between my dueling skills and my Star Magic, I should be able to avoid the Securities long enough to find the other Signers."

"Got it. I'll stay here until you've found everyone. There is a teleportation pad in the Highwind in case we need to call for help."

"I pray the Crimson Dragon it won't be needed."

Riding his Duel Runner, he sped up in the streets of Neo Domino City. He knew as a fact that Jack was a Signer, but his former friend was in Goodwin's hand. There were thus four Signers to find. Glancing at the Crimson Star, he started looking for a place to stay. Ylia had given him unlimited funds for his task. Given how important the Signers were to Summervale, this was her way of telling him to do whatever was required to find them and gather them. Yusei still opted for a small motel in the downtown. The prices were decent, the room turned to be nice enough, though the toilets and showers were in the corridor, and there was no neighbor. Good for a week. As soon as he had taken the stairs, the clerk took his phone and dialed a number, rubbing the golden mark he had on the cheek.

"Hello, this is Javier Rodrigez. Officer Trudge, about the penalty that's still hanging over my head, I heard you're looking for someone, a kid that fled Satellite …"

Yusei was sleeping, Stardust's card on his bedside. The dragon was fully aware and keeping watch, just to be safe. They had just arrived. There was no reason for the cops to end up barging in the motel with blazing guns. A series of heavy footsteps made him revise his opinion. Alright, they were still wanted. If anyone had ratted them out, the presence of the Securities was normal. Didn't mean he liked it. Being linked to him, Yusei was awake the next second.

"A chance I chose to pay this guy day by day!"

He took his bag, Stardust, jumped by the window and dashed to the garage where his Duel Runner was located. Three policemen were examining it. They noticed him too late. Before they could make a move, Yusei had punched one in the face, another in the stomach and groined the third. Soon, the Stardust Racer was flying across the streets, followed by five very angry Security duelists. Yusei's eyes lit up when he recognized Tetsu Trudge at their head. He and the man had a rivalry going, Tetsu never missing a chance to call him Satellite Scum or even Trash. Well, the trash had cleaned up during his stay in Summervale. And he had picked new tricks. Pushing the engines full power, he easily outran his opponents. Trudge growled.

"No matter how powerful your engines, you will not escape us! Imposing Field Spell activation!"

An artificial voice answered.

'_Engaging Speed World. Auto-pilot activated._'

Yusei growled. He really didn't want to duel at the moment. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from his Runner and sent a frequency that negated the activation of Speed World. A familiar voice echoed.

"_Hello Yus! I knew you'd get into trouble with the cops sooner or later, so I added a small feature on the Stardust Racer. It prevents the forced activation of Speed World, so you don't have to duel if you don't want to. I thought it'd come in handy …_"

Yusei grinned hugely.

"Thank you, Alan. Activation negated! Exiting Speed World!"

The policemen were speechless. They had never thought someone could come up with a way to counter the forced activation of Speed World. They tried again once, twice, thrice, and Yusei canceled the activation every single time. The cops were thus forced to chase after him the old way for a full hour, which allowed the Signer to scout the city a bit for later use, and only managed to stop him with a complete blockade with heavily-armored vehicles, several divisions of heavily-armed men and, just to be sure, three helicopters as aerial support. Yusei raised a brow at the sight.

"All of this to stop little old me? I'm flattered!"

He came to a halt before the blockade and knelt before them, hands behind the head.

"Alright, you got me. I surrender."

The policemen came to him, guns at the ready.

"… Not! _Molvi Olpirt!_" (Surges the light!)

A bright flash blinded every man present. Yusei used the distraction to escape. Knowing Enochian was a requisite to anyone wanting to study Holy magic, which was the Signer's specialty. Sure, he didn't need the angelic language to use his star powers, but keeping the effect of surprise by suddenly using magic without words was an advantage he wanted to keep. Quickly crossing the blockade, he ran between buildings, soon chased by the now angry cops. He went atop a building, jumped from roof to roof, hoping to outrun his opponents, but eventually fell on his knees when a sniper got him with a sleeping shot. Before losing consciousness, he took Stardust Dragon and dropped it in the streets. His partner could hold his own for awhile and Yusei preferred death to seeing his friend in someone else's hands. Next time he awoke, he was before a judge.

"Yusei Fudo, the court found you guilty of unauthorized trespassing into Neo Domino City, ownership of a deck and Duel Runner and resistance against Security forces. Thus, the following decisions have been taken. First, Marker Incision. Next, you will undergo a three month-long reeducation program at a detention center."

The Signer knew what a Marker was. A lot of people in Satellite had one. They were golden markings set on someone that contained a chip allowing their identification. Rally, a young boy under his protection, actually spotted one under his eye. When they applied it on him, he had to bite his lip because of the pain. It was as if molten metal had been poured on his skin. And yet, despite it being a symbol of disgrace, he found his own mark rather nice. It was a golden triangle right under his left eye, with a line running from his eye to the bottom of his cheek and all the way to his jaw. Ylia would love it. He let the policemen take him and other criminals in the car leading to the Facility, not afraid the slightest. By now, Alan was certainly aware he'd been caught.

And he was right. As soon as the pursuit had started, Alan had gone to the Highwind and activated the teleportation pad. This simple fact would send a signal to the castle, warning Ylia that trouble was brewing. Ylia frowned when she caught it.

"Well, it didn't take them long to find him. And here I hoped Yusei would have some days free before he was discovered! Dream of it, old girl."

She knew she would have to come to Neo Domino City sooner or later so her bag was ready. She lost no time leaving. At the same time, Alan took his own Duel Runner. It was a silver and black bird-shaped hover board bound to his duel disk by cables. He also had a weapon with him, a bow that fired either lightning bolts or plasma shots depending what he was against. As a rule of thumb, every professional duelist in Summervale was also a trained fighter and every military man had some dueling skills. Alan, as the King, was both a very skilled fighter and a seasoned duelist. The bow was simply because it was traditional for the king to be an archer while the queen was a mage. And the tradition dated back to the days of Lyria and Althiel, so it was basically twenty-five millennia old.

Alan sped up across the streets and reached the place where the blockade was. Had been. Stardust Dragon was looking over the remains of what used to be several tanks, a chopper, three Security cars and at least six Duel Runners. The Stardust Racer was intact.

"Good to see Yusei had the time to free you before being caught, Uriah."

"_Yusei would still be running if it wasn't for that damn sniper. I waited until they left to return to the blockade. The security system you set up worked like a charm. After they had enough of being zapped anytime they tried to touch it, they went for the hammers and axes to tear it apart, but the plasma shield activated and kept pushing them back. They were thinking about blowing it up with dynamite when I arrived._"

"You targeted the tanks first?"

"_Wrong, I went for the chopper. Made it crash on the tanks. Then I dealt with them and the rest._"

Alan nodded. The security system could be deactivated by vocal recognition. Alan had programmed it so only he and Yusei were recognized.

"Thundering Release."

The plasma shield immediately disappeared. Placing his hover board in the back, the young king rode the Duel Runner and went to the Highwind, Stardust on his heels.

"_What now, Alan? Yusei can stand for himself if it is the other inmates, but I fear the wardens and their mistreatment._"

Alan looked at the road.

"Criminals can always be bought their freedom back. This is what we'll do for Yusei. Summervale is rich. No matter the price, we'll set your partner free. His task is simply too vital that we let things like prison get in our way."

Stardust nodded.

"_We're running out of time._"

On the way to the Facility, Yusei met with an old man called Yanagi Tenzen. Dressed like an Asian hobo, the man was in fact an historian specialized in card history. He had managed to salvage a deck based on ancient relics and legendary monuments that were useless alone, but could potentially lead to a OTK when used correctly. Also, the two men had a thing in common: they both came from Summervale.

"Damn straight, sonny! I come from the Shingan Enclave, a district where the survivors of Shingaten settled after Terra Prima went ka-boom. I taught at the Glitterdale Academy of History and Religion for thirty years, and I'm seventy and still kickin'!"

"Then what are you doing outside of Summervale?"

"The old queen, the mom of our dear Ylia and Alan, asked me to travel across the world and find traces of the old world through the history and legends of the various countries of this world. I had just finished analyzing the ruins of Satellite and was heading for Neo Domino City when these guys caught me and thought I was a native. Branded me, sent me there, no big deal. How 'bout you, sonny?"

Yusei hesitated a moment before revealing his mark.

"I actually come from Satellite, but Stardust Dragon saved me from drowning and took me to Summervale. I spent the next two years learning about the Signers and training my magic, fighting and dueling skills."

Yanagi nodded.

"I noticed the Crimson Star rising too. Trouble's a-coming, I tell ya. But … maybe that's the reason you're there."

"Yes. Queen Ylia tasked me with finding the other Signers. I know one of them, he's a former friend of mine. But he's out of reach, so I have to focus on the other four. With some luck, the other Signer Dragons saw the Crimson Star and are expecting me or one of us to move."

"Definitely, sonny."

Soon, they were at the Facility and in their cell. Yusei and Yanagi were together, and it was good for the two of them. As soon as they were alone, the Signer sat cross-legged on the bed and opened his hands.

"_Niis pambt, ils chiso in._" (Come to me, you are mine.)

Sparkles started falling in his hands, slowly turning into a complete deck. Yanagi's eyes widened.

"The Relocation spell! You _are_ a cleric!"

"I prefer the term Holy Mage. But, at least, I have my deck."

The doors suddenly opened. When he saw the man with spiky blue hairs enter his room, the Signer knew they were in trouble. He was right. The man and his goons took the two prisoners to a dueling ground and only then, he presented himself.

"Welcome in the Facility. I am Bolt Tanner, and I'm the guy who calls the shots here."

Yusei simply starred at him, unafraid.

"And who calls the biggest shots is decided through dueling! So, which of you newbies want to face me first?"

Yanagi backed down.

"Sorry, sonny. I'm a better historian than duelist, unfortunately. But if you want a worthy opponent, I think Yusei here should give you a decent challenge."

Tanner turned to Yusei who simply took his deck.

"You're on."

The blue-haired man nodded.

"Alright, then. Give him a duel disk! We'll see what this guy can do …"

Yusei hid his smirk. Satellite had taught him to adapt and show no mercy, but Summervale had caught him cleverness and the advanced strategies he would have only learned in a dueling academy. And Alan used an archetype with one mean ability. He placed the duel disk on his hand and both went on each side of the field.

"Let's duel!"

**Yusei Fudo (Synchron/Warrior): 4000 LP - Bolt Tanner (Ushi Oni Beatdown): 4000 LP**

(Music: Axel Foley Techno Remix)

"I let you have the first turn." Yusei declared.

"As you wish, newbie. I draw! And I set Jirai Gumo in Attack Position. Then, since I can't attack on my first turn, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yusei frowned. Face-down cards always meant trouble, so Alan had forced him to include some counters in his deck.

"My turn!"

Looking at his hand, the young man grinned. He had Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Speed Warrior, Mystical Space Typhoon, Magic Cylinder and had just drawn Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. A plan quickly formed in his head and he had to work hard to hold his grin. Alan would be proud …

"I summon Sonic Chick in Attack Position, then I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Tanner raised a brow.

"That's all? My turn!"

A grin crossed his face when he saw what he'd drawn. Ushi Oni. That newbie was done for.

"I tribute Jirai Gumo to summon Ushi Oni from my hand! Then, I tribute Ushi Oni to Special Summon Giant Ushi Oni!"

A big spider-bull monster appeared on the field. Tanner looked at his opponent and frowned at the face-down cards. Traps were always problematic, but he only had one Mystical Space Typhoon.

"First, I play the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left face-down card."

The tornado rushed at the card and destroyed it, revealing Scrap-Iron Scarecrow in the process. Tanner grinned when Yusei frowned. He'd guessed right.

"Now, Giant Ushi Oni, destroy that pathetic Sonic Chick!"

"Trap activate: Magic Cylinder!"

The trap turned into a pot where Ushi Oni fell, then emerged and struck Tanner who winced and lost 2600 Life Points.

**Tanner: 4000 = 1400**

Yusei didn't hold his smirk this time. Deciding to be cautious, he had set the two-layered defense of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negated an attack once per turn, and Magic Cylinder that made any attack backfire. Furthermore, despite having pathetic ATK and DEF, Sonic Chick couldn't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 ATK or more, anyway. Tanner's attack was doomed from the beginning. The bully raged.

"Clever sneak! You're lucky my Giant Ushi Oni needs to destroy a monster to attack twice, otherwise I would have crushed you right there!"

"Well, you be ready to be crushed! My turn!"

His draw was Junk Barrage. Well, time to rev things up …

"By sending Quillbolt Hedgehog in the Graveyard, I can special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my Deck. Then, since there is a Tuner monster on my side of the field, I can return Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard, and I'll tune him with Quickdraw Synchron!"

Tanner quickly realized what the Signer wanted to do. Too late.

"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Quickdraw Synchron turned into five green rings that surrounded the two stars of Quillbolt Hedgehog. Light swallowed everything and a green, half mechanical horned warrior appeared.

"Then, I equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage, which triggers his effect: if I activate a Spell this turn, it gives him 1000 ATK during the battle phase. Nitro Warrior, attack!"

The warrior rushed at the blue spider-bull who braced himself.

"Trap activate: Mirror Force!"

"Not yet!"

There were still two cards in Yusei's hand. Mystical Space Typhoon was one of them. The Signer lost no time using it, destroying the Trap before its effect got through. And Nitro Warrior tore through Giant Ushi Oni.

**Tanner: 1400 = 200**

Tanner sighed. He still had some Life Points left. Not much, but if it could last him the next turn … His hopes went down the drain when Yusei explained Junk Barrage's effect: when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. Giant Ushi Oni's ATK divided by two was 1300.

**Tanner: 200 = 0**

Yusei wins.

(End music)

"Your Deck is strong! I get it this is the one you usually use. How did you smuggle it inside?"

"I have my ways. I'm not that aggressive, usually, but your Giant Ushi Oni was a powerful monster so I had to answer accordingly."

Tanner's frown turned into an honest smile.

"You're a strong duellist. I wasn't expecting you to return Ushi Oni's attack against me like that. Are you in Pro Leagues?"

"No, I just had a good teacher."

"Well, he must have been a famous duelist. What were you doing before coming there? You don't look exactly like a crook."

Yusei looked down. He couldn't reveal his secrets to everyone, Yanagi being an exception because he was Shingan. He was tempted to lie but most duelists shared a code of honor they were bound to respect. Tanner seemed to respect this code, given his change of attitude after his loss.

"Can I trust you?"

"I may not be a Pro Duelist anymore, but I still have my honor. Not like Mr. Armstrong. You can trust me, I swear it on Giant Ushi Oni."

Yuei nodded. Trustful duelists always swore either on their honor or on their favorite card.

"Then let's find somewhere quiet. What I have to tell isn't to be heard by everyone."

"Got it. You beat me. You're the one calling the shots, now. The guys will treat you nicely, now."

"Then they better treat Yanagi nicely too. He's under my protection."

"Got it, boss." One of the crooks said.

Tanner chose to take Signer and historian to his cell. Once there, Yusei showed his mark.

"Know anyone else with a mark like this?"

"Yes. Jack Atlas has one, but it's wing-shaped while yours looks like a head."

"It isn't." Yusei shook his head. "It's actually the tail. I'm looking for four people aside Jack who spot similar red tattoos. There's a head, two claws and a heart. Together, they form a crimson dragon."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about such marks. Why are you looking for them?"

"Because of this."

Opening his hand, Yusei focused his magic and generated a sphere of white light. Tanner watched in awe.

"People with a red mark on their forearm possess tremendous potential, which they can access through training. I was lucky to have been found by people who helped me train my abilities, both physical, magical and dueling. Now, my mentor's sister tasked me with finding the other five people like me and gather them. There's trouble coming, and we may well be the only ones able to stop it."

"And Jack is one of the people you're looking for."

"He's a special case. For now, my dear former friend is out of reach, given Goodwin took him under his wing. I don't like that guy. He's the reason Jack betrayed me and attempted to steal Stardust Dragon. It didn't work, but Goodwin still made him the King." Yusei frowned. "Jack said Goodwin's offer to him also worked for me. In other words, when he betrayed me, he gave me the choice between rescuing one of my friends or taking Stardust Dragon, his Red Dragon Archfiend, the Duel Runner I had built and leave for Neo Domino City. I chose my friend and nearly drowned in the process."

Tanner's fist slammed against the wall.

"I knew Jack as an ass but this is going too far! This man calls himself the King but he has no honor! He brings shame to us duelists!"

Yanagi looked worried.

"I get it Goodwin made this offer to the two of you because you were both Signers."

"I guessed as much." Yusei nodded. "I think Goodwin is looking for the Signers like I am. He already has Jack. I have to find the other four first."

Tanner looked at the young man.

"So you and Goodwin are at odds. I wonder what kind of conflict is going on."

"As I said, a trained Signer is powerful. A threat is looming ahead, and both Goodwin and my mentor are looking to gather the Signers to fight it."

"Then why don't you team up?"

Yusei looked away.

"I come from Satellite and so does Jack. Goodwin is the reason Satellite is so rotten. Besides, he turned Jack against me. As far as I'm concerned, he's a bad guy. And if he isn't, he better have some solid arguments."

In his office, Goodwin was listening to the report of a Security officer.

"You say Yusei used magic? Why wasn't I warned earlier!?" The man rose from his seat and started pacing. "Has any of you noticed a mark on his forearm?"

"Yes. He has a red mark that looks like a grinning head. It's somewhat triangular."

"The Tail of the Crimson Dragon! Where is Yusei?"

"At the Facility."

"Then warn Mr. Armstrong! Take Yusei, put him under high detention and use whatever means necessary to learn where he's been for the past two years and how he learned magic!"

"Yes, Sir."

Goodwin kept pacing alone this time.

"So, Yusei has returned at last. He must've noticed the Crimson Star. If what Jack told me about him is true, I have no way to sway him to my side for good. Looks like I'll have to use strength … or blackmail. Well, no matter. The Dark Signers have to be stopped at all costs, casualties be damned! I only hope Neo Domino City won't suffer too much …"

Yusei was quietly resting in his cell when the door opened. A tall, stout and definitively burly man with dark skin and a beard like an anchor entered, followed by two wardens.

"Yusei Fudo? Come wit us. Right now."

The Signer winced inwardly. Somehow, something told him this wouldn't go well. He was taken in a room with several machines and undressed until he was on his boxers. Then he was strapped to the machine that looked like a scanner for radiography. The burly man knelt to him and took three of his nose hairs.

"Listen to me, you Satellite trash. Goodwin tasked me with obtaining information from you and I intend to get them." He blew the hairs to Yusei who winced in disgust. "Where have you been for the past two years and why can you use magic? Talk and I return you to your cell … relatively intact."

Yusei kept quiet and glared at the warden. Obviously, this man was Armstrong. Tanner had warned him about the man. Armstrong turned to one of the wardens and nodded. The man instantly pulled a lever that activated the machine.

Jack was dueling against Hunter Pace once more when pain shot through his right arm. The Phoenix Whirlwind came to an abrupt halt as its rider nearly fell from it, which caused Red Dragon Archfiend to gasp.

"_**Jack!**_"

Jack panted heavily, gasping at times while clutching his glowing mark. His dragon partner landed at his side and helped him sit on the road.

"_**Jack, what's going on?**_"

"I don't know! My mark … it burns so much!"

Jack was anything but a pussy. For him to admit he was suffering, the pain had to be genuinely intense. Archfiend held him and closed his eyes. He couldn't naturally feel the pain his partner felt, but focusing on their bond allowed him to still perceive some of it. The dragon winced.

"_**Lightning. A Signer is suffering because of lightning, and I think I know who it is.**_"

Hunter Pace had stopped and came to his opponent, worry on his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Obviously, I'm not!"

The duelist was silent a moment.

"… Do you think you can keep on dueling?"

"Of course I – Aaargh!"

On his stand, the MC looked worried.

"The King seems unable to battle! If he doesn't pull himself together quickly, he will have to forfeit!"

Both men gasped at the words. Gritting his teeth, Jack started uttering a sentence.

"Archfiend, attack …"

"I forfeit!"

It was the crowd's turn to gasp as Hunter Pace raised a hand and lowered his head. Jack couldn't believe it, so the duelist explained.

"I want to defeat you, King. But certainly not like this. I want to face you in a duel, overcome you and get your title, but I want to win this title fair and square. Right now, you're not in a state to finish this duel, so I'd rather give up and suffer one more loss than have you give up and gain your title while abusing a moment of weakness."

"Why would you do this? You just missed your chance!"

"I know. I just have my honor."

For once, Jack wasn't the only one being cheered on. Hunter Pace left the circuit under the acclamation of the crowd and the comments of the MC praising the duelist's sense of fair –play. This would've given Jack food for thoughts if his mark didn't burst ablaze once more. Right now, the pair of crimson wings felt like red iron being applied on the Signer's arm. Archfiend, ever helpful, got his friend inside the stadium and used a moment of respite to explain how Jack could feel Yusei's pain.

"_**When two Signers meet, a bond is formed between the two. This bond eventually connects every Signer, allowing them to feel more or less accurately what the others feel. It's usually weak, but a Signer can focus on his bond with an other one to send messages, emotions and the likes. This is why you're feeling Yusei's pain so intensely right now. Your former friend is suffering and lashing out to anyone he can connect with. You, Stardust, any other Signer he met … Signers use these connections to check upon one another, to make sure their teammates are alright.**_"

Jack could understand the use of such ability, but right now, it had nearly cost him his duel. Then something else struck him. The pain he felt was definitely not due to a simple fight. So regular and intense was either due to a beat down … or someone was torturing his former friend. Archiend had said it felt like lightning. Electric torture. Someone was torturing Yusei with electricity and he was calling out for help through his mark. To be honest, Jack didn't dislike Yusei. The two men were Signers, both serving the Crimson Dragon alongside their draconic partners that used to be their past serves. Sure, he always saw the black-haired mechanic as an ambition-less moron too dedicated to his friends, but he would lie to say he didn't regret stealing Stardust and the Duel Runner his friend had built, and which eventually became the Phoenix Whirlwind.

Pain burst once more and Jack focused on two things. One: he and Yusei were Signers. Two his former friend was being tortured and needed help. He'd get it. He held his right arm and poured all of his energy to his mark, his body starting to glow red.

In the Facility room Yusei screamed in pain as lightning coursed his body. His cry soon turned into strangled gasps when lightning constricted his throat. He hadn't told anything to Armstrong despite the repeated bursts of lightning, and this even as they grew more intense. As soon as he'd felt his partner in pain, Stardust had transferred as much energy as he could, but real salvation came in the form of a surge of power that made his body unleash a violent burst of white light. The light tore apart the machines, threw the wardens to the walls and made Armstrong fall flat on his fat butt.

"What the hell was that!?"

No one knew, and the only one who could have answered had fainted from exhaustion. The wardens were forced to return him to his cell, unconscious. As soon as he was in, Tanner laid him on the bed and stood watch. The mark on his arm pulsated softly, indicating that Stardust was feeding him with energy. And indeed, Yusei was starting to heal. In the streets, Alan and Ylia hurried their pace.

"Come on! We have to reach the Facility before they kill him!"

"_They need him alive._" Stardust retorted. "_They want to know where he's been and how he can control magic. As long as I can support him, he won't say a word. But every man has his limits._"

"Then we better make it before he reaches his!"

The pain was thankfully gone, so Jack allowed himself to breathe.

"_**What now?**_" Archfiend asked.

"Now, we find Yusei. I don't know what'd going on for him to be tortured, but we have to rescue him before his captors can do it again. However, I don't know how to track him."

"_**Your bond is still strong. You can use it to locate him and I'll take you there. Forget about discretion, your old friend is in trouble and I can bet my horns Stardust isn't going to stay idle for long.**_"

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Indeed, he could feel Yusei's mark in the downtowns of Neo Domino City. It took him time to accurately pinpoint the place, but he eventually made it and frowned.

"What is he doing in the Facility?"

Archfiend looked way.

"_**Most likely, he returned from wherever he's been hiding and Security caught him. Now, they want to know where he was these past two years … and your old pal refused to answer.**_"

Jack winced and took a moment to think. Though he was working for Goodwin and was thus on Sector Security's side, he and Yusei were both Signers and, one thing he forced himself to never forget, had been raised together as brothers. His bond with the mechanic ran deeper than his ties to Goodwin, who he knew Archfiend didn't trust. He could feel it like a sixth sense.

This put the Signer in a delicate position. He had no idea what Goodwin wanted with Yusei, but if he was being tortured, it was certainly not without reason … and Goodwin's approval. On one hand, Jack worked for Goodwin and owed the man his position as King. Except this position didn't satisfy him anymore. It felt hollow, a hollow life deprived of meaning but to do what Goodwin wanted in exchange for a fame and glory that felt more and more meaningless every passing day. His status, his reputation, his … riches weren't things he had gotten by himself. He had made a deal. Cheated. Anyone could make a deal with a powerful authority figure and reach the top. Crawling, sweating and fighting, struggling to reach and seize, to earn fame, power and greatness was a different story. It took longer but the results were, in his opinion, much more satisfying. Because it meant his strength was real.

Jack remembered perfectly his life as Astyan, the Relentless Fiend Slayer. It was the first of his past lives that he remembered completely. Back then, he was the leader of a band of Greek warriors serving the king of Argos. The Argos Demon Hunters. Specialty: send any abomination spawned by the pits of Tartarus back where it belonged. He remembered the men who had fought by his side. There was his best friend and second in command, Lethos the Herald of Thanatos. Deadly with a spear. There was Neferet, the Egyptian exile. After he and his men slew a particularly large army, the king had granted the man and his father Argos citizenship. Neferet had then crafted two amulets for him, an ankh and an Eye of Horus. There was Stenos and Namur, Matricus and Orion, Hector, Daxos, Arcas, Lumi … Together, they had taken on the most horrible things that ever crossed a Hell gate, culminating by the God of Time, Cronus himself. He remembered the battle, the ganging of the Sparthan and Athenian armies with the Theban Sacred Band and the Argos Demon Hunters. The battle had been epic and, at night, he could feel the elation of the fight, the adrenaline pumping as his blazing blades fell many a cyclop and beheaded centaurs and chimeras. Back then, he was a warrior. Back then, he was someone. Now?

"Archfiend, in this life, is there anything we can really boast about?"

His voice was surprisingly thoughtful. For the first time, the King of Duels reflected upon his condition. And he didn't like it. The demonic dragon knew it and gave his precious other an honest answer.

"_**Not a single damn thing. All we accomplished so far, we did it with Goodwin's backing. If you ask me what we made alone, well, there's nothing.**_"

"Just as I thought …"

Rising from his seat, he headed to the exit.

"To the Facility. It's high time we get our lives back into our hand."

Archfiend chuckled.

"_**No more playing by Goodwin's rules, huh? I like it. Let's sever our strings, Pinocchio!**_"

Jack remembered the first time he rode on Archfiend's back. He would never forget it. The wind blowing on his face, the feeling of weightlessness and being between land and sky, the sheer speed of the flight, Archfiend's muscular body under him … He had laughed like a child back then, waving his arms and wanting to shout "I am the king of the world!" This time was different. The dragon easily maneuvered between the skyscrapers, his rider laying low on his back and he dived to the lower levels of the city, faster than the wind. They reached the Facility in time to see a cloaked figure, a long-haired man and a familiar white dragon reach the gates of the prison.

Alan, Ylia and Stardust in his card looked at the prison gates. A warden came to them.

"What do you want, Sirs?"

"We've heard you keep a duelist imprisoned here, a man called Yusei Fudo. Do you know him?"

The man checked his file.

"Yes. Yusei Fudo, arrested for illegal detention of a Deck and Duel Runner and, as an inhabitant of Satellite, trespassing into Neo Domino City."

Alan and Ylia looked at one another.

"Looks serious. I wonder how much it will be to bail him out."

At the same time, Stardust was mentally talking with his partner.

'_Yes, Ylia and Alan have finally arrived. They're discussing with the warden. Don't worry, they'll have you out in no time._'

'It's not just about me. There's two other persons, Yanagi Tenzen and Bolt Tanner that I'd like to free.'

'_Yanagi Tenzen and Bolt Tanner? What do they have that's special?_'

'Yanagi is a Shingan historian in a mission for the former Queen and Tanner is an ex-pro duelist I befriended. His skills could be useful.'

'_Got it. I'll warn Alan and Ylia._'

'Thank you partner.'

The dragon quickly told the ruling duo about Yusei's wishes.

"I have seen several videos made by Professor Tenzen. I always wished to be in one of his classes." Ylia grinned. "Mom liked him a lot. As for Tanner, if Yusei thinks he can help, we'll take him along. Brother?"

Alan nodded. Armstrong, as the chief of the Facility, went to see the two himself but chose to do it outside the complex. They wanted Yusei and he didn't like it, since he had yet to retrieve the info Goodwin wanted. This said, the two had made clear they were ready to pay the Signer's freedom with cash. Then he heard they wanted Yanagi and Tanner along.

"Those two? They are nothing but trash! Not even worth the dust on my boots!"

"Does that mean I can pay one dollar each to bail them, then? Of course, given you seem to value Yusei more, I get it the price will be higher. But he was accused of illegal stepping inside Neo Domino City. A Satellite native …"

Alan was playing it sly and Armstrong seemed to barely notice it.

"Yeah. Satellite trash, he and that old fart. Tanner's nothing but a fallen duelist so he's not any better, but these two are really the lowest! How comes that trash can use magic!?"

"He seems to be a real bother. Mind if I relieve him from you? That would give you much less trouble to deal with."

The offer was tempting.

"I don't know why you want Tanner and the old man, but a dollar each as bail will be enough. They're worthless, but I suggest you keep an eye on Tanner. He's a former Pro. Bet he still has some edge."

"I'm not worried. Now, about Yusei … What is the bail?"

Armstrong seemed to think a little.

"200 000 $ cash. I'm going against Goodwin's orders, but if you say you're paying …"

"Say 300 000 $ and we've got a hundred thousand going to your account. Fair enough?"

"Deal."

Ylia and Alan looked at one another and grinned while Armstrong went to retrieve the captives. From his vantage point, Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend had heard everything thanks to the dragon's enhanced hearing.

"_**Somebody took classes in negotiation! Well, at least we don't have to worry about Yusei. Glitterscales looks like he found people to bail his partner out.**_"

"I wonder who they are. If they are the people Yusei hid with, Stardust chose wisely. Breaking that amount of money to bail someone out isn't to be done by any small CEO. I wonder why the other remains cloaked."

"_**If things turn out like I plan they will, be ready for a surprise.**_"

Armstrong returned with Yusei, Yanagi and Tanner and grinned when the cloaked figure revealed a case containing 500 000 $. Ylia had taken her precautions. Tanner was quite surprised when he saw the two figures but Yanagi recognized them instantly and hid his joy, instead slightly bowing to them. Alan returned the nod.

"Now, hand over Yusei."

"No."

"What?"

Armstrong crossed his arms.

"The deal has changed. I want the integrity of this case in exchange for Yusei."

"Hey!" Alan growled. "We had a deal! Yusei against three hundred thousands cash! Here is your money, now hand him over!"

"Not a chance. You see, this piece of trash holds information Goodwin really wants. He is precious. If you want him, you'll have to up your antes."

Alan's eyes narrowed.

"Then what about a duel?"

"Duel?"

"Yes. If I win, you release Yusei no question asked. If I lose, you get your money and keep Yusei. How does that sound? You're a duelist, right? Any honor left?"

Armstrong grinned.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

**And here is the next chapter! Sorry, no card game on motoercycles yet, I want to get better at writting duels before trying myself to these. So, if any of you has comments, preferences or useful feedback, feel free to tell me. Also, I just recently tarted studying Enochian for the sake of this story so the spell wordings are rather innacurate. I'm working on it.**

**That apart, how was the chapter? Yes, I wrote my first real duel. It's hard, much harder than writing Pokémon battles and it doesn't help that I'm bad at math. And yeah, Archfiend loves spicy food. That's why ...**

**Useful notes: the Scoville Scale**  
**The Scoville Scale is used to measure the spiciness of food. The unit used is the Scoville Heat Unit, which corresponds to how many grams of sugar syrup a spicy dish has to be mixed with, in equal quantities, for is hotness to stop being felt. As an example, a dish spiced with Tabasco, which ranks 30 000 to 50 000 on the scale, has to be mixed with up to 50 000 grams of sugar syrup to stop being hot. This means 50 kg or 110,23 lbs of sugar to cover up a Tabasco dish's spiciness. The three spices Red Dragon Archfiend mentionned, Bhut Jolokia, Trinidad Scorpion "Butch T" and Carolina Reaper, stand respectively at 1 500 000, 1 463 700, and 2 200 000 SHU at best. All of them were once considered the hottest spice in the world, and there are some non-consumable substances found in nature that clock at sixteen billion SHU. Honest.**

**When Archfiend says he likes his food blazing as all hell, he is not speaking in hyperboles.**

**- Leonidas-leo: you're right, it's impossible. Just wait until the Rear Claw Signer learns about the whole stuff and how she and Yusei are soul mates. Knowing who she is and how Ylia is a powerful Nature Mage, you can guess where it's headed ...**

**- shadowfire-phoenix: indeed, Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend make a strange but very, very efficient team. Jack is the most serious of the two, but Archfiend is more down-to-earth and understanding despite being the most light-headed.**

**- Moonlion94: yes, Leo will definitely be more smarter. He'll still be childish, but when it comes to efficiency, it doesn't matter your mark hasn't appeared yet if your dragon partner is at your side.**

**- Guest: I can't spoil anything, but I can promise you more Monster Spirits will appear. Just ... who will it be?**

**- Siggimondo: Pendulum summoning is nice for swarming and support, like getting the right summoning materials quickly. Since Synchro Summoning will always be my favorite, a combination of the two would really be perfect. And given Archfiend is Jack's minder, expect a lot of scènes like that in the future.**

**Okay. With such an ending, you should know what's going to happen next, right? That's why I need as much feedback as possible, I want to make it a dueling chapter.**

**So, next chapter: "Unchained tenacity: King Alan vs. Mr. Armstrong"!**


	4. Unchained tenacity: Alan vs Armstrong

**Unchained Tenacity: King Alan vs. Mr. Armstrong**

The two men had chosen to duel in front of the Facility doors. Though Yusei was still being watched over by two guards, he was at Ylia, Tanner and Yanagi's side. Alan glared at Armstrong, a devious smirk on his face.

"Let's get this party started … Duel!"

(Play Otherworld, from Final Fantasy X)

**Alan: 4000 Life Points (Relentless Fighters) – Armstrong: 4000 Life Points (Iron Chain Mill/Burn)**

"I'll take the first turn." Alan decided.

The king looked at his hand and grinned. Relentless Defender and Magnum Shield on the first draw? There was an "Aggressive Defense" combo coming right up. Now, all he had to do was draw more buff-ups. Doomed Sanctuary, the Relentless-specific Field Spell wasn't part of his hand, but he did have the trap Never Give Up and the spell Daring Assault, both Relentless-specific. He also had Relentless Hope Bringer and had just drawn Relentless Beast Tamer.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"That's all? My turn!"

The fat man drew and smirked.

"I summon Iron Chain Repairman in Attack Position. Now, since you made the mistake of leaving yourself wide open, I'm gonna make direct attack!"

Armstrong's monster, a fat, hammer-wielding, purple-skinned worker in a jumpsuit, appeared and flung his hammer at the king. Alan winced but took it.

**Alan: 4000 = 2400**

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn with this. Your turn, weirdo."

Alan grinned inwardly. If only the warden knew he was talking to a king …

"My turn! Draw!"

His draw was Pot of Greed.

"I play the Spell: Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. Okay, what am I gonna get this time?"

His find was Doomed Sanctuary and Relentless Rogue. The man nodded.

"Okay. I summon Relentless Rogue in Attack Position and set one card face-down. Turn end."

The way his face-down was set, horizontally, told it was in fact a monster. Armstrong looked at it, wary.

"My turn!"

Iron Chain Blaster. The warden's smirk widened as his eyes fell on Relentless Rogue. The thief had a lamp, a dagger and was dressed in classical Arabian garbs.

"First, I play the Spell: Double Summon to summon both Iron Chain Snake and Iron Chain Blaster at the same time."

A big chain with a snake head and a mechanical soldier covered with chains and wielding a giant gun appeared.

"First, I'm gonna use Iron Chain Snake's effect on your little rogue by equipping him on your monster, which reduces its ATK by eight hundreds. Then I'm going to attack it with Iron Chain Repairman!"

Relentless Rogue fell on his knees when the chain snake fell on his shoulders. When Iron Chain Repairman jumped on him, he glared at him as fiercely as he could before shattering in light.

**Alan: 2400 – 1200 = 1200**

Then, Iron Chain Repairman's effect kicked in and he inflicted three hundred additional damages to the king. Somehow, this made Alan smirk.

**Alan: 1200 – 300 = 900**

Armstrong looked down on the duelist.

"Well, what do you know? You keep playing like this and I'll get to keep your dear Yusei very tightly in the Facility, and with a briefcase full of money at that! Hah! Now, Iron Chain Blaster, let's see what this face-down monster is … Attack!"

Tanner winced.

"He's right. If your friend keeps playing like this, you're good to return behind the bars. Nice knowing you, man …"

"You're talking too fast, Tanner. Armstrong's been playing straight into Alan's game from the very beginning. Remember the One Turn Kill I pulled on you? I originally developed this kind of strategy to counter _him_."

From his vantage point, Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend had been watching the entire duel.

"_**I'd say this fight has been pretty one-sided in Armstrong's favor so far, partner.**_"

"I don't think so."

The dragon tilted his head toward his friend. Jack explained.

"There's a reason this Alan guy let Armstrong damage his Life Points. You've seen his hand. He had three monsters from the very start, yet he chose to set two face-down cards _which he didn't use_ instead of setting himself a defense. He's luring the warden into a clever trap, preparing his hand in prevision of a big, devastating move. And either he has something to recover his Life Points … or the Life Point loss actually _serves him_. No sane duelist lets his Life Points go down so fast unless he is stupid or he has an ulterior motive. I'd say second option is right."

Yusei starred at Alan.

"His Life Points are below the thousand. Armstrong has lost and he doesn't even realize it."

Iron Chain Blaster fired a beam of energy toward the face-down card. The card, instead of shattering, rose to reveal an Arabian woman in baggy white pants, cape and strap bra, and wearing a shield and a scimitar. The energy beam bounced on the shield and struck Iron Chain Blaster, destroying it. Alan grinned.

"My Relentless Defender has 1700 DEF. Your little monster only had 1000 ATK. You pulled your combo on the wrong monster, Armstrong."

**Armstrong: 4000 - 700 = 3300**

Archfiend licked his jaw.

"_**She's got a big chest. Wonder if she's a Monster Spirit so I can ask her for a date …**_"

Jack's reaction was to slap his leg, the only part of the dragon's body he could reach at the moment. Yes, his partner had a thing for big boobies. Personally speaking, he himself wasn't interested in a relationship. No at the moment, that is. And right now, Alan was beginning his turn. His draw was Break of Day.

(Play Climatic Battle, from Bayonetta)

"Hey Armstrong, thanks for bringing my Life Points below a thousand! This means my monsters are at their full power! Now, I'm gonna summon Relentless Beast Tamer in Defense Position, but she isn't staying long because I'm using her secondary effect. You know, the thing with my archetype is that they gain additional effects when my Life Points get lower. Most of my Synchros gain their secondary effect when I reach the thousand. And Beast Tamer is a Tuner monster."

Armstrong's eyes widened. As for Archfiend, he turned to Jack and nodded in appreciation.

"_**Well guessed, partner. Well guessed.**_"

Because he played the super-aggressive card, people tended to assume the Wing Signer was an arrogant brute. Even though Jack took his fun into fighting and trashing his opponents, his self as Astyan was not only a demon slayer but also a skilled general. Behind his mercilessness hid a cunning and calculative mind that knew to assert a situation and analyze carefully the strengths and weaknesses of any opponent. This was what he had done with Alan, nearly deducing the Relentless Fighters' ability before their owner revealed it. And given how he was looking at the fight, Archfiend could tell he was already planning on strategies to handle the archetype.

"Monsters that gain new effects as your Life Points decrease … Tricky, very tricky. Given most duelists focus on precisely bringing their opponent's Life Points to 0, doing it too slowly or doing it too fast without finishing your opponent will only make him stronger faster. Maybe … Yeah, maybe a One Turn Kill or a Deck Destruction could work. In any case, this is definitely an archetype I'd like to try. Looks tricky when you are on the receiving end of their assault, but it must be fun to play 'em."

Archfiend grinned. He really liked this incarnation of his partner.

Down below, Yusei looked somewhat sour. Seeing the fight apparently didn't bring him back good memories.

"Because my Life Points are below 2500, Relentless Beast Tamer's secondary effect activates: by using the right Synchro materials in my hand, field or Graveyard, I can Synchro Summon directly. So I'm gonna use Relentless Defender on my field and Relentless Hope Bringer in my hand to call forth a new monster, but first, I activate the Field Spell: Doomed Sanctuary!"

The dueling area changed from the gates of a prison to a derelict cathedral with most windows broken and an oppressing reddish dark atmosphere pending. For someone quite cheerful, Alan's Field Spell was quite gloom.

"Now, here comes the summoning part! Go, Relentless Beast Tamer!"

The girl in with a green dress and red hairs turned into a green circles, her yellow canine/feline companion turning into another one. A small angel holding a rainbow in her hands appeared at Relentless Defender's side and the two turned into six stars.

"I am now tuning the Level 2 Relentless Beast Tamer with my Level 2 Relentless Hope Bringer and Level 4 Relentless Defender! _Courageous angel who left Heaven for our sake, raise your blazing sword and guide us through battle! Synchro Summon! Appear: Fortitudo, the Relentless Archangel!_"

The creature appeared in a burst of light. It was an angel in silvery armor, but the glow of her fire-coated sword made it look almost skin-like. Her blue cape was tattered and flowing around her and her red hairs were billowing in the nonexistent wind.

"Next, I activate Fortitudo's effect: in return for not attacking this turn she can return a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard. But since my Life Points are below 1000 courtesy of your assaults, I can use this effect without it preventing Fortitudo to fight. So thanks. And come back, Relentless Defender."

The card of the female warrior dutifully returned in the king's hand.

"Finally, here is what Doomed Sanctuary does: it increases the ATK and DEF of every Relentless monster on the field by 500, which means that Fortitudo's previous 2900 ATK is now up to 3400 ATK. Oh, and before I forget, when Relentless Hope Bringer is used as Synchro material and I have 1500 Life Points or less, the Synchro Monster gains 1000 ATK, which means 4400 ATK coming at you very soon. Don't worry, I won't kill you this turn. The next, though …"

Armstrong's face had gone from smug to absolute panic in seconds. Even his strongest monster, Iron Chain Dragon, couldn't match the might of the female angel who was looking down at him.

"Fortitudo, would you … Oh, forget it! If I attack him now, I can't properly murder him next turn. Patience, girl. You can stick your blade in his fat belly once he finishes his turn."

Fortitudo sighed and rested both hands on her sword's handle. Armstrong looked frantically at his hand. He had Iron Chain Coil in tow and could return Iron Chain Snake with Repairman's effect to call his dragon, but he had nothing to empower the monster enough to make it rival with the archangel. And he knew Repairman's ATK was lower than Defender's DEF. He was stuck and he knew it, Soul Anchor preventing the destruction of his monster but not the damage calculation while Paralyze Chain only worked if he destroyed one of Alan's monsters, which was impossible in his current situation. Still, Alan was going to summon Defender in Defense Position, which meant she couldn't attack. But Fortitudo couldn't take all of his Life Points even by destroying Iron Chain Repairman. He went for his dragon.

"Alright! First, I'm using Iron Chain Repairman's effect to return Iron Chain Snake on the field, then I Normal Summon Iron Chain Coil. After that, I'm tuning my Level 3 Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Snake! Synchro Summon! Come, Iron Chain Dragon!"

The blue dragon with chains crossed around its chest appeared. Fortitudo's eyes widened and she turned to her master with a begging look. Alan raised a brow.

"Not even a proper Synchro Chant? You don't care for your monsters, do you?"

Armstrong gritted his teeth.

"Next, I activate Soul Anchor on Iron Chain Dragon. Now, it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"But you still get Battle Damage. My turn. First, I start by Normal Summoning Relentless Defender, which I equip with Magnum Shield. Because of this and since she is in Defense Position, combined with Doomed Sanctuary's effect, her DEF increases first by 1000 since it is her ATK, then by 500, which brings it to 3200!"

Yusei's eyes widened.

"Aggressive Defense! Powering Relentless Defender may seem useless since she is in Defense Position, but this is actually her primary ability: Relentless Defender can attack in Defense Position! He once beat me using only her during one of our fights …"

The pain in his voice clearly told the event was a sour point for the Signer. Tanner patted his back.

"I can understand. This man is genuinely powerful! His archetype is hard to deal with using conventional means and he can easily power up his monsters without having to rely on their additional effects. Who is he, anyway? You said you developed your One Turn Kill strategy just to beat him."

Yusei turned to the former duelist, worried.

"He is my mentor."

Tanner paled. So _this_ was the man who had taught Yusei to duel as fiercely as they had! No wonder the Signer was so dangerous if he could stand against a man like Alan. The king grinned.

"You know what? Your Soul Anchor won't be necessary at all since this fight will be over after this turn. I'm starting my Battle Phase by having Fortitudo attack your Iron Chain Dragon, and because this is the Battle Phase, I can activate the Trap: Never Give Up! I can only activate it if I have 1500 Life Points or less, and it gives all Relentless monsters I control 1000 ATK and 500 DEF, which boosts Fortitudo to 5400 ATK and Relentless Defender to 3700 DEF!"

"This is useless!" Armstrong screamed as the archangel tore through his dragon. "Your Relentless Defender cannot attack in Defense Position! You've been boosting her for nothing!"

**Armstrong: 3300 – 2900 = 400**

"As a matter of fact, she can."

Archfiend raised a brow.

"_**Why am I not surprised?**_"

"Because it was obvious." Jack answered. "Alan was going for the offensive. What use had he to power a monster meant to defend? Unless of course said monster could attack while defending, which is the case."

That was it. Armstrong was doomed and there was nothing he could do. Relentless Defender rushed to Iron Chain Repairman, blocked his hammer and bisected the creature in two, inflicting some very nice 2100 Damage to Armstrong.

**Armstrong: 400 – 2100 = minus 1700, **if negative Life Points were possible anyway. Let's just say 0 for now.

(End music)

Jack watched the fight end, eyes wide.

"That's it, I need to try this archetype."

"_**If every female fighter is that big-breasted, I fully support you. This Fortitudo chick had a nice rack …**_"

Jack was at this from calling his partner a pervert. Agitation prevented him from doing it. Apparently, Armstrong wasn't about to let Yusei go so easily …

"A deal is a deal! I win, you let Yusei go! Now, hand him right there!"

"Kiss my fat ass, whelp! I only take orders from Goodwin!"

Alan was about to draw something from the sheath in his back when Ylia held him and showed him something. Said something was two unconscious guards and Yusei quietly removing his handcuffs before joining Yanagi and Tanner.

"So long, Armstrong. Now, shall we go? I've had a rough day so a nap would be welcome."

Ylia laughed.

"That would be my pleasure. I've noticed an hotel that looks rather comfortable. Alan?"

"Not so fast!"

The group turned to see Armstrong with a dozen of guards, all pointing guns at them. Jack and Archfiend tensed up, ready interfere if they tried to fire. It wasn't needed. The moment they saw the guards, Yusei's hands lit up with Light Energy and Alan drew the metal bow that was in the sheath. Ylia removed her cloak to reveal her green hairs, pointy ears and butterfly wings, green energy cackling in her hands as she readied a spell. Finally, Stardust himself appeared, towering above the humans.

"_For your own safety, I suggest you let Yusei go. Otherwise, I'll gut you like a fish and offer your blood to Black Rose Dragon when I meet her. A corrupt man like you, she's bound to find it to her taste._"

"Besides, Yusei and Ylia are trained mages and this is a lightning bow I'm wielding. It fires either plasma or lightning bolts." Alan explained. "I heard you tortured Yusei with electricity. Wanna know how it feels, Fatass?"

The group was outnumbered, but they had the bigger sticks. Armstrong growled and turned away, telling his men to do the same. How was he going to explain it to Goodwin? The group looked at one another.

"Come on, let's get out of there."

* * *

**Sorry, I really wanted to make that duel chapter. Next update is Pokémon, I promise. But wow, I dodn't think it would be so hard to find a good theme for the beginning of the battle ... (Climatic Battle was a must for Alan's comeback).**

**Now, about the Relentless archetype, don't bother looking for it on a wikia. I made it entirely on Yugioh Card Maker, but there are things I need to adjust, so I won't give you he link for it just yet. For now, here are the fan-made cards that appear during the duel:**

*** Relentless Beast Tamer (2*; 800/500; Spellcaster/Tuner; EARTH): When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no other monster: You can summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. If you have 2500 Life Points or less and possess the right Synchro materials in your hand, field or Graveyard, you can Synchro Summon directly.**

**Relentless Hope Bringer (2*; 500/500; Fairy/Effect; LIGHT): when this monster is used as Synchro material, the Synchro monster gains 500 ATK. If you have 1500 Life Points or less, it gains 1000 ATK instead.**

*** Relentless Rogue (3*; 1200/700; Warrior/Effect; EARTH): If you have no face-down card under your control: You can Special Summon this card. If you have 2000 Life Points or less, this monster cannot be attacked by monster whose ATK is higher or equal to 2000.**

*** Relentless Defender (4*; 1000/1700; Warrior/Effect; EARTH): this monster can attack in Defense Position. If you have 2000 Life Points or less, it is also immune to hostile Effects and Traps.**

*** Fortitudo, the Relentless Archangel (8*; 2900/2000; Fairy/Synchro/Effect; LIGHT): 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monster(s). Once per turn, you can skip your Battle Phase to return a Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard to your hand. If you have 1000 Life Points or less, you can perform your Battle Phase during the turn you use this effect.**

*** Break of Day: All LIGHT monsters on your side of the field gain 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. If you have 500 Life Points or less, those monsters cannot be destroyed.**

*** Daring Assault: This turn, if you have declared an attack during the Battle Phase and you control 1 "Relentless" monster, you can attack a second time.**

*** Doomed Sanctuary (Field): Every "Relentless" monster you control gains 500 ATK and 500 DEF. If you have 1000 Life Points or less, they also cannot be the targets of hostile Effects, or Spells and Trap cards.**

*** Never give up!: Activate only during the Battle Phase and if you have 1500 Life Points or less. "Relentless" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK and 500 DEF until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**Sorry if the wording is wrong. I'm getting used to it. Roughly, the archetype has thirty cards, members, support and anti-support alike. Yes, I made anti-support. It's more complete this way. The Relentless monsters gain additional effects when Life Points reach a certain level, and some monsters have their effects modified instead. This ability is based on Magic The Gathering's Fateful Hour, which grants new powers when low on life. They are mostly EARTH, LIGHT and FIRE Warriors, Fairies and Spellcasters, with a handful of Pyros. Jack finds them cool and wants to try them. Yusei thinks they are downright game breakers.**

**Now, I know I should've waited longer. I don't care. This is my first dueling chapter. This simple fact is reason enough. Long lives the art of writing.**

**- Guest: Siggimondo, you sneak! I recognized you! Me, a tease? Please, I know I can be fickle, but I'm doing this for the sake of quality. Don't worry, I promise, I'll make those card games on motorcycles good enough (I wish I could say I'll make them awesome, but I kinda doubt my skills). And Mystical Space Typhoon should stop Mirror Force if played before Tanner could reveal its effect. At least, that's how they do in the anime ... But yeah, I'm a bit of a rookie. And I hate math with a passion, so writing duels is HARD. A chance my phone has a calculator! So, you're not fond of the guy? Is it a "Hell yeah, bitch!" I just heard? And yeah, even a Hell's Angel has his honor.**

**- ultima-owner: a barrel of Ghost Chili? How about salty ice cream with frozen Tabasco for topping?**

**- Moonlion94: given Yusei's current lover is a queen and her brother is a king and Yusei's mentor, and that's not even accounting Stardust Dragon, had Armstrong refused, he would be very dead as we speak. Even _Archfiend_ agrees that an angry Stardust is a deadly Stardust.**

**Well, that's all for now. See you!**


	5. Encounters of the draconic kind

**Encounters of the draconic kind**

Jack glanced at Mina. The blue-haired woman was wearing a pair of sapphire earrings shaped like roses and looked rather giddy. She had her reasons, though. The earrings were a gift from him as a thank for showing him the restaurant. Mina loved them a lot.

"_**Be patient, partner.**_" Archfiend grinned. "_**Now that Yusei is free, he will start gathering Signers and Goodwin will be forced to move. As soon as he isn't looking, we make our own and slip out of his grasp. And the stunt with the earrings was smooth.**_"

"Mina is strict, but she's a nice girl. I've seen the way Goodwin treats her. And the way Trudge looks at her."

Archfiend chuckled.

"_**Feeling like a matchmaker? Jack, this is a side of your personality I didn't know existed.**_"

"I just feel like being nice to her. How many times was kindness mistaken for weakness and politeness for submission?"

"_**Too many times to count. So, do you really plan on setting Mina with Trudge?**_"

"Why not?"

Yusei, Yanagi, Tanner, Ylia and Alan had settled in a small house the queen had rented for the month. Tanner was amazed. Yusei, not so much. The former Pro quickly got acquainted with the four Summervalians and became fast friends with Alan, the two often discussing about dueling and the likes. Tanner was surprised by the way the Summervalian monarchy worked, and even more when he heard Ylia may be pregnant with Yusei's child.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm gonna be a king anyway. Alan is here for that already, and unless Ylia ends up with twins, it will be Alan's child who will rule alongside Ylia's."

"How original. You're still gonna be recognized as that kid's father, right?"

"Indeed. Can't say I'll be able to raise him, though. Especially if I meet the Rear Claw Signer in between."

"Why?"

"Because the two are soul mates." Yanagi explained. "The Head and Rear Claw Signers are bound to one another by the bonds of love. They are meant for one another and no one else."

Tanner thought a little, remembering what the historian had taught him earlier about reincarnations.

"But you said Signers could be reborn as any gender. What if the Rear Claw Signer is a man?"

The room fell silent.

"Well … Homosexuality isn't that much discriminated against today, but it's still a bit problematic."

"_If you're right, Tanner …_" Stardust grinned. "_This is going to be fun. Black Rose Dragon is female anyway so I'm not really concerned by the matter, but it is true that our partners' gender varies._"

"I thought you couldn't reproduce."

"_Doesn't mean we don't have a libido. We used to be human, after all._"

The dragon had a point. Tanner had to admit, he was a bit weirded out by the group but, after a heated duel with Alan, he had found his place.

"Yusei was right to take you along. You're indeed a skilled duelist. I sure have seen better, but your strength is definitely real."

Something crossed the duelist's mind.

"Stardust, to what I understood, Black Rose Dragon is the draconic partner of the Rear Claw Signer, right?"

"_Yeah._"

"Before I was sent into jail, I started hearing rumors about a girl called the Black Rose Witch, who was often using this monster. Hoping the Rear Claw has indeed 'synchronized' with its original bearer, there is a chance for the Black Rose Witch to be one of the Signers we're looking for."

Stardust frowned.

"_The soul doesn't matter. We must follow the bearer of our Mark. But in that particular case, you have a point. Uriah and Leona being soul mates isn't related to being a Signer, not since the upsetting anyway. So, indeed, there is a chance for the Rear Claw Signer not to be Yusei's soul mate if he doesn't have Leona's soul. But if this is actually the case, if the Rear Claw Signer is Leona reborn, then she and Yusei will end up together. And you say it may be the person known as the Black Rose Witch …_"

"Yes."

"_What else do you know about her?_"

Tanner gathered his memories.

"I heard many things, and none are good. They say she's a woman hiding her face behind a white mask. She prowls around the suburbs, around the seaside where street duelists run aplenty. She appears, causes some ruckus and then disappears without a trace. People say …" A shiver ran through his back. "People say she can make cards real. Monsters under her control become of flesh and blood. Spells are felt physically and Traps cause genuine damage. She uses Dust Tornado: you're blow away. She uses Swords of Revealing Light: you're trapped between three swords of light. She uses Black Rose Dragon: you're lacerated by a cloud of razor-sharp rose petals. That's why people call her a witch. Do you think she uses magic?"

He knew what he was asking. Both Yusei and Ylia were magicians. They were the most qualified to determine the nature of the Witch's powers. Yet it was Alan who answered.

"Making cards real? Sounds an awful lot like Psychic powers."

"Psychic powers? Like telepathy or telekinesis?"

"Yes, but those kinds of powers aren't exactly like your classical mind skills. What I'm talking about is the closest scientific equivalent of magic."

Tanner rubbed his temple.

"You kinda got me lost, here."

Ylia crossed her arms.

"Magic is defined by one's ability to control magical energy, or mana. Psychic powers, however, are entirely born from the mind and take various shapes, and unlike magicians who can use more than one spell, psychics most often have one power and that's all. A psychic with more than one power is universally feared. The most well-known powers, though real psychics are rare, are telepathy, telekinesis, divination and the likes. But these are pure mind powers. Nothing magical here. What Alan is talking about, and which may be the Witch's ability, is the power to manifest any card as real. It _is_ a mind power, which is why people with this ability are called psychics. But because of the form said power manifests, many scientists consider it _the closest form of magic_ a non-magician can achieve."

Alan nodded.

"Due to its effect, this power is one of the few Dueling Powers known in the world. A psychic able to manifest cards is called a Psychic Duelist. A psychic with the ability to see monster spirits is called a Spirit Duelist. I heard about a boy like this, when I was a kid. His name was Jaden Yuki."

"Monster Spirits exist?"

"Of course! Stardust may be a little different because he can become real, but he is indeed a monster spirit. This isn't a fairy tale. The legendary Blackwing army who serves the original Tail Signer and is led by the Black-Winged Dragon is an entire crew of monster spirits. And here are several others, among which I heard was the Kuriboh archetype …"

"So, the Black Rose Witch is a Psychic Duelist."

"Yes. Tanner, where did you say she was last seen?"

"The downtowns, more specifically the Daimon Area."

"Then we'll check it out tomorrow. Right now, we rest."

The warm dinner felt like heaven for Yusei's hungry stomach. He hadn't remained long in the Facility, but the stay had been hellish. When they went to bed, Ylia insisted to sleep with him despite his protests. Who could blame her, though? The Signer was definitely handsome and just as sweet. As the moon replaced the sun, a mechanical dragon steered in his card. His name was Power Tool Dragon, ace monster of the young Leo Mackenzie. Like his brethren, he could become real but he had chosen to hide his nature to his partner. He wasn't ready, not yet. Though his sister already had her mark, Leo had none. And besides, he was just a child. He was young and innocent, harmless even. He didn't want to burden him with the duties of a Signer when he wasn't even one. As soon as the children were asleep, he emerged from his card and looked at the sky. Morphtronic Magnen appeared at his side.

"You're worried, Power Tool."

"Who wouldn't in my stead? The Crimson Star has risen, yet Ancient Fairy hasn't returned and Leo's mark remains hidden. They aren't ready. It's too early for them."

The humanoid magnet rubbed his back.

"I know you're afraid. But they won't be alone. Every Signer will be required in this war, including these two, even if the Cycle of Reincarnations hasn't been restored yet."

"Who knows who the other Signers are? We know Jack is one, and seeing what a jerk he is, I am saddened that Leo is such a big fan of him. He wouldn't even glance at him."

"True." Magnen thought a little. "The Crimson Star has risen, which means the other dragons will start to move. Maybe they did already. Why don't you go and look for them? Me and the other Morphs will watch over the kids."

Power Tool grinned.

"Thank you, my friend."

The dragon opened the bay window and took flight. He could sense the other dragons, but the feeling was faint and he had to focus. The closest was Red Dragon Archfiend. He carefully avoided it. Next was Black Rose Dragon. He neared the skyscraper he felt her in but backed swiftly away when he felt the bloodlust and malevolence the place was soaked in. Right, Black Rose's favorite food was blood … Still didn't bode well about the Rear Claw Signer. Ancient Fairy was gone but Black-Winged Dragon was still around. He was also the furthest and Power Tool estimated his location in Satellite. Forget it. Now, the only one remaining was Stardust, who just happened to be not so far from the Tops. He would do.

Stardust emerged from his card. A Signer Dragon was coming and it wasn't Archfiend. The monster closed his eyes. Power Tool? A push of his tail and a mind tickle was enough to wake Yusei.

"Stardust, what is it?"

"_Black Rose will have to wait. We have a visitor._"

Yusei rubbed his eyes and opened the window. A burst of light entered and took the shape of a mechanical dragon. Stardust grinned.

"_It's been a while, Althiel._"

"Seeing our leader is always a pleasure, Uriah."

Ylia groaned and woke up.

"Yusei, what's going on?"

The Signer smiled.

"A Signer Dragon just came to find us. Who are you?"

"Althiel, former king of the Summervale kingdom. Actually the monster Power Tool Dragon. I've been looking for you."

Yusei nodded.

"We were wondering how to find the other Signers. We have a lead for Black Rose Dragon and we know about Archfiend. Your coming greatly eases our task."

Power Tool looked down.

"I doubt that. My Signer doesn't have his mark yet and his sibling has a mark but no dragon. And the two of them are only eleven."

Ylia's eyes widened.

"We just found the Front Claw and Heart Signers! Are they twins?"

"Yes. And both hold my and Ancient Fairy's soul."

"Then it means the cycle is almost restored on this side. The mark must be because of your Signer's young age and Ancient Fairy Dragon has been missing for the past five millennia. Now, the only thing wrong is that they weren't born in Summervale. Promising. Very promising. What are their names?"

"Leo and Luna Mackenzie. They live in the Tops, at this address." He handed the queen a piece of paper. "I took my card with me. To enter the Tops, just say Leo lost this card and you found it with the name and address at the back. The guard won't refuse that you return a cute kid's ace monster he lost ..."

Yusei grinned.

"Cleverly thought. Alright, we'll head to the Tops tomorrow. Thank you, Power Tool. Your help is very welcome."

"Thank _you_. Never in the past has Stardust's partner proved to be evil. I believe in you." Power Tool looked down. "Leo and Luna are just children. They can't fend for themselves. Alone, I cannot protect them both."

"But we can. Don't worry, Power Tool Dragon. Tomorrow, we'll meet your partner."

The next morning, while Alan, Tanner and Yanagi went to investigate about the Black Rose, Ylia and Yusei went to the Tops. The guard was reluctant to let them at first, but then he saw Power Tool's card.

"Oh, I've seen this card before. Little Leo's always wandering around the suburbs with his friends. I'm not surprised he'd lost it. Must be upset, thought. Power Tool Dragon is his favorite card. Alright, here you go. Leo's overly enthusiast, but he's a good kid."

The duo quickly found the address and rang the bell. Soon, a boy with green hairs tied in a ponytail opened.

"Morning. What do you want?"

He looked grumpy. Yusei took Power Tool's card.

"We found it in the streets yesterday. Is it yours?"

The boy's eyes instantly lit up.

"This is it! This is it! That's my Power Tool Dragon! Luna, Luna, I found it!"

A girl with green pigtails came to the door.

"You found it? How?"

"These people found it in the street. You saved my life! Power Tool is my favorite card."

Yusei and Ylia looked at one another. They could feel the mark on Luna, but not on Leo. The twins let the two adults enter. The apartment was wide, with very little furniture and a large terrace with a swimming pool. Leo ran at the sofa.

"So, who are you guys? You look strange."

Luna immediately elbowed her brother.

"Leo, he has a criminal mark! He must be a bad guy!"

"His only crime was stepping out of Satellite." Ylia quietly explained. "The Security barely managed to catch him and was so angry they beat him hard. But Yusei isn't a bad guy. In fact, he is one of the nicest men I've ever seen."

Indeed, the Signer didn't look like a bad guy. In fact, he was quite good-looking and Ylia loved the mark on his cheek. It was pretty.

"That's why I paid for his release. Someone as straight as he is has nothing to do in a prison."

Luna closed her eyes a moment before nodding.

"The cards tell me he's someone nice. Alright, I trust you."

"You can talk to cards?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. I can see them too. Kuribbon, Sunny Pixie, Shining Unicorn and the others, I can talk to them, but it's exhausting and I'm tired very easily."

Yusei instantly remembered the discussion from last evening. So Luna was a Spirit duelist? That wasn't expected. Leo jumped from the sofa.

"Hey, how 'bout a duel? You're a duelist, right? I bet you're one! Wanna duel with me?"

Ylia hid her giggle. The young boy seemed to be on a perpetual sugar rush. No wonder Power Tool was concerned.

"Alright." Yusei grinned. "I'm on it."

This would allow him to assess the boy's strength. Leo went to retrieve his duel disk, which made the Signer wince. The disk was way too big for the boy, who was barely reaching his waist. A chance he could get his tools easily …

"If you want to duel, I first have to take care of your disk. How do you carry it around? It must be heavy."

"I'm tougher than I look. But you're right, it's heavy and the disk sometimes falls off."

"Okay, gimme an hour. I bet your sister's duel disk is the same."

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

In the end, it took him an hour and a half to adjust the two disks. Thanks to the Relocation spell, he easily retrieved the tools he needed and set to work under the amazed eyes of the kids. To what they explained, the two children belonged to a rich family, but their parents were always away, which meant they were lonely. The two adults were a blessing for the twins, who spent their days with home teachers when they weren't dueling together or exploring the streets. On the other hand, Yusei and Ylia agreed to keep their full identities secret until the duel with Leo was over. Finally, Signer and young boy faced one another.

"So, are you ready to face the Great Leo, the mightiest duelist in Neo Domino City?"

Yusei had to hold his laugh. The boy's antics were refreshing.

"The poor Satellite mechanist that I am will be pleased to duel you, Mighty Leo. Let's rev it up!"

**Leo (Morphtronic Lockdown): 4000 Life Points  
Yusei (Synchron/Warrior Beatdown): 4000 Life Points**

(Play "Working Together", from Kingdom Hearts II)

The two duelists drew their hand.

"I'll take the first turn!" Leo declared. "Draw! Oh? It seems the Great Leo had a lucky start!"

His hand was made of Celfon, Magnen, Boomboxen, Morphtronic Bind and Pot of Greed, and he's just drawn Morphtronic Datatron.

"Here we go! I summon Morphtronic Celfon and activate its effect! When it is in attack Position, I can roll a dice and check as many cards on top of my deck as the number I got, then summon a Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster regarding the summoning conditions! Cha-kun! Here we go!"

The humanoid phone activated the dial on its torso. The result number was a three. Leo checked the three cards and grinned.

"And I Special Summon Morphtronic Magnen in Attack Position! Next, I play the Spell Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

His find was Morphtronic Staplen and Morphtransition. Perfect.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn! That's all from the Great Leo!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!"

Yusei looked at his hand. Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Fighting Spirit, Quickdraw Synchron and he had just drawn Royal Decree.

'_Let's go easy on him … After all, this is a friendly fight._'

The mechanist nodded. He knew just what to do.

"I summon Speed Warrior from my hand!"

The grey mechanical warrior appeared.

"Next, I'm going to attack your Morphtronic Magnen with Speed Warrior but first, Speed Warrior's effect activates: in the turn he was Normal Summoned, his ATK is doubled!"

The warrior's ATK flew from 900 to 1800. He then rushed at Magnen who braced for the impact. Leo shook his head.

"Not a chance! I activate my trap: Morphtransition! It negates the attack and forces the Morphtronic that was attacked into Defense Position!"

Magnen quickly shifted from his humanoid form to that of a magnet. Speed Warrior's feet barely missed him. The warrior then returned to Yusei's side. Leo laughed.

"Hahaha! The Great Leo made a clever dodge and saved his monster! Is it over yet?"

"No." Yusei smiled at the boy's antics while Luna just looked bored. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright! My turn!"

The boy's draw was Double Summon.

"Yeah! The Great Leo will now make his move! He first activates Double Summon to call forth his second Morphtronic Magnen and Morphtronic Datatron!"

The second magnet and a humanoid-looking lighter appeared. Leo was jumping.

"The Great Leo has gathered his mighty team! With Celfon, Datatron and the two Magnens, victory is his alone!"

"And pray, tell why?" Yusei asked in mock-politeness.

"Because Morphtronic Magnen's Defense effect is that you can't choose another attack target than him. And since there are two Magnen on my field, you can't choose either one as an attack target because of the other's effect, nor can you target Celfon and Datatron!"

Yusei's eyes widened.

"Clever lockdown! As long as you have those two Magnens on your fiend, I am unable to attack! Well played, really."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good."

But, though they couldn't be chosen as attack targets, Spells, Traps and monster effects were a different story. Yusei looked at his hand. Quillbolt Hedgehog had an almost begging look. And he had just the monster to break the lock. The problem with Morphtronics was that none of them had ATK or DEF above the 2000. This would work in his favor. He had Junk Synchron in hand and Speed Warrior on the field. Yes, this would do. Poor kid …

On Leo's field, the two Magnens had formed a magnetic barrier before Celfon and Datatron. Leo raised his hand.

"The Great Leo is making his next step by activating Celfon's effect! Cha-kin!"

Celfon gave a two so the boy drew two cards and grinned.

"Alright! I now summon Morphtronic Magnen-Bar! But it isn't staying for long because I activate Datatron's effect: by tributing a monster on the field, I can inflict 600 damages!"

**Yusei: 4000 - 3400**

Yusei nodded while the red and white magnet turned to golden dust that fueled the humanoid lighter. A burst of light engulfed him. With the two Magnen lockdown and Datatron's effect, the boy had set up a clever lock-burn strategy. But every strategy had its flaw and Leo's spotted two: one, his Magnens could be targeted by Spells, Traps and effects. Two, he didn't know what his face-down card was but his defense still looked pretty weak, especially since his own face-down was Royal Decree.

"It's end of turn for the Great Leo! What will his opponent do?"

Yusei grinned.

"Break a lock. My turn!"

His find was Power Charger. Good. His eyes gleamed.

"Alright, Leo! Let's rev it up! I start by sending Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron." The small cowboy Tuner appeared. "Next, I Normal Summon Junk Synchron from my hand and activate his effect: when he is Normal Summoned, I can choose a Level 2 or lower monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it with its effect negated. Return, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Luna's eyes widened.

"He's going to Synchro Summon! But … he can't attack!"

"Not yet …" Yusei frowned. "But very soon. I'll start by tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior. _Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The purple warrior appeared in a burst of light and stood proudly in front of Yusei. The mechanist nodded.

"Next, I'm tuning my Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog. _Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon_! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!"

The archer landed on the field, bow and arrow ready. Yusei grinned.

"Now, I activate Junk Archer's effect: I can choose one monster you control and banish it until the end of turn. And I choose your first Morphtronic Magnen!"

Leo gasped.

"Wait! No!"

It was useless. The archer fired an arrow at the magnet that was warped in a black hole.

"And now, I equip Junk Warrior with Power Charger. Battle Phase! Junk Warrior, destroy Morphtronic Magnen!"

A mechanism appeared on Junk Warrior's arm. The warrior immediately rushed at Magnen and punched it as hard as he could. Yusei crossed his arms.

"Because of Power Charger's effect, Junk Warrior gains ATK equal to Magnen's, which means it is now 3100. Turn end."

At his moment, the second Magnen returned on the field. Leo winced.

"Damn, my Super Lockdown is broken! What am I gonna do now? Alright, let's see what I got! Draw!"

His find was Morphtronic Scopen, a Tuner. In the boy's hand was also Staplen, a Level 4. His eyes lit up. He could make his comeback!

"Oh yeah! The Great Leo lost his Super Lockdown, but he isn't out of options! He now summons Morphtronic Scopen from his hand and activates its effect: one per turn, I can summon a Level 4 "Morphtronic" from my hand! Take the field, Morphtronic Staplen!"

The humanoid microscope and stapler appeared. Leo's eyes shone.

"But they're not staying for long because I'm tuning them together! _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! _Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon appeared and roared. Yusei nodded in appreciation. Time to see how the boy handled his partner. Leo was giddy.

"Power Tool's effect activates: I choose three Equip Spells in my deck and you'll have to choose one I'll add to my hand. Here you go!"

Yusei looked at the three cards held by the boy and chose the middle one. Leo grinned.

"Alright! Now, I activate Power Tool with the Equip card you chose: Power Pickaxe. Once per turn, I can choose one monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play, then Power Tool gains 500 ATK. And I choose Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior faded from Yusei's Graveyard while Power Tool grew stronger.

"And now, Battle Phase! Power Tool, destroy Junk Archer!"

The dragon roared and tore the archer apart with his pickaxe.

**Yusei: 3400 - 2900**

The man frowned. Power Tool was a tough opponent but Junk Warrior was still stronger …

'_If I were you, I'd better go for easier targets._' Stardust's voice echoed in his head. '_If Power Tool was to be destroyed by battle, he can destroy his Equip Spell to negate his destruction._'

Okay, bad idea. Leo raised his hand.

"I now activate Datatron's effect with Magnen. Here goes 600 Damage for you!"

**Yusei 2900 - 2300**

"Turn end! How did you like it?"

Yusei nodded.

"Your partner has a nice ability. Well played, kid. But now is my turn!"

Monster Reborn. Just what he needed.

"Alright! I'm using Monster Reborn to revive Junk Archer, and I equip him with Fighting Spirit, which increases his ATK by 300 for each monster you control."

Leo had three monsters. Junk Archer's ATK went from 2300 to 3200. Yusei grinned.

"You should've kept your Magnen, Leo! Now, you've got nothing to stop me! Junk Archer, destroy Datatron!"

The arrow flew and pierced the human lighter.

**Leo: 4000 - 2000**

"And now, Junk Warrior, destroy his Morphtronic Celfon. Scrap Fist!"

The purple warrior destroyed the cell phone in a swift move. Power Tool watched and winced both times, powerless.

**Leo: 2000 - 0**

The monsters faded into light.

(End music)

Leo fell on the ground, panting.

"No way … I completely lost!"

Yusei knelt to the boy and caressed his head.

"Actually, you weren't half bad. Your locking strategy with Morphtronic Magnen was well-thought, as was your come back with Power Tool Dragon. But you lost when you used Magnen to power Datatron's effect instead of using Celfon's summoning ability. Look." Yusei grinned. "Morphtronics are an archetype that changes their effects depending their position. This is what makes them strong: they are adaptable. The thing is, you're not. To use an archetype correctly, you must duel with the same mentality as them. Do this and you'll be unbeatable."

Leo looked down, then a small smile crossed his face. Ylia came to Yusei's side.

"The two of us haven't been fully honest with you kids. The truth is, we come from a faraway country looking for specific people. Yusei does come from Satellite, but his partner took him in my country where he learned and became stronger. As for me, I am simply the queen."

Leo's eyes widened.

"No way! You're a queen? But … why aren't you in your country? Shouldn't you be ruling it?"

Ylia laughed.

"You have a much idealized idea of what ruling a country is like. Don't worry, things are quiet in Summervale. My brother and I don't have much to do."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Summervale is ruled by a brother and a sister."

"Oh." Leo turned to Yusei. "So, that means you won't be the king if you marry her, will you?"

Yusei shook his head.

"I don't plan on marrying Ylia. It's kinda complicated but there's someone else I plan to be with. Now, there's another thing I want to talk about: this."

Stardust Dragon appeared at his side. Leo watched in awe the beautiful creature that had defeated him. Luna looked just as awed and even went to caress him. The dragon took her in his arms and caressed her cheek.

"_So innocent … I can understand Althiel doesn't want them involved._"

"Althiel?"

"That would be me."

The two children turned to see Power Tool Dragon emerging from his card. Leo blinked several times. Yusei explained as he revealed his Tail mark.

"Stardust and Power Tool are a special kind of monsters known as Signer Dragons. They are bound to one person, and only this person. Stardust is bound to me and Power Tool is bound to you."

"To me?" Leo could hardly believe it. "But … the mark on your arm, Luna's the one who has it. And she has no dragon in her deck."

"Because her Signer Dragon has been missing for a long time."

Ylia quickly explained what a Signer was and the bond between a Signer and its Dragon. Luna remained quiet during the whole lesson. Leo, not so much. He was always asking questions about this and that, what was the Crimson Dragon, why he didn't have a mark yet and so on. Yusei patiently answered them and took on him to explain the threat looming over the city.

"Five millennia ago, we defeated a group of corrupted gods called Earthbound Immortals. Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost during the fight, which upset the cycle of reincarnation. Now, a new threat has risen and the Crimson Dragon has lit the Crimson Star as a warning. Chances are that our enemies are the Earthbound Immortals."

"And … they are really so strong?"

"Corruption did decrease their powers a bit, but the Signer Dragons were defeated in the past. Usually, it takes up to two years for them to regenerate after being destroyed. What they did to Ancient Fairy Dragon was the closest thing anyone ever came to definitely killing one of them."

Luna closed her eyes.

"Ancient Fairy is still alive. When I was three, I traveled in the Monster Spirit World and talked to her. She was very nice."

Ylia grinned.

"Stardust and Ancient Fairy are considered the gentlest of all six Dragons. Unlike Archfiend and Black Rose …"

Leo punched his fists.

"Alright! I may not have a mark, but Power Tool is my Dragon. Together, we'll protect Luna for sure!"

Yusei smiled fondly. The young boy wasn't short of courage and he could sense a fierce determination. Under a good teacher, he'd make an amazing duelist.

In his office, Rex Goodwin was fuming.

"_**What do you mean, he escaped?**_"

"Exactly what I said. Two people came to the Facility and bought Yusei's freedom for 200 000 $ alongside Yanagi Tenzen and Bolt Tanner, those two for 1 $ each. Armstrong let them. In fact, he even suggested the fee for Tanner and Yanagi was a single dollar."

Goodwin strummed his fingers angrily and glared at the jailer who had a frown on his face.

"_I can't believe it!_ I had Yusei right within my grasp, locked safely inside the Facility _under my watch_, so when the moment came, I could offer him freedom in return for helping me fight the Earthbound Immortals. And that moron sold him!? _**He. Is. FIRED!**_"

"Well, actually …" Another jailer appeared. "What my colleague forgot to say is that Armstrong did try to keep Yusei and the money. The strange duo had a briefcase containing 500 000 cash. The man dueled Armstrong for Yusei's freedom and won, and this is where Armstrong tried to break the deal. Yusei took down the two men that were keeping him …" His gaze went down. "… and when Armstrong brought reinforcements, the man took a lightning bow, Yusei and the woman readied their spells and Stardust Dragon became real and threatened them. Armstrong chose to back off."

Goodwin remained silent for a moment. This new information changed things on several levels.

"I see. Fine, he'll just be demoted to janitor. This means I'll have to choose his replacement. Thank you, this discussion is over." The monitor turned off. A tall man entered the room. "Officer Trudge?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Goodwin's eyes narrowed.

"I think you heard about Yusei's liberation."

"Yes, Sir. And I'm not happy about it. This Satellite scum has nothing to do in Neo Domino City."

"I agree, he would be better in Satellite … or in prison. Now, I need you and your men to investigate the couple that freed him. Gather anything you can about them, I want every single detail. Understood? I want to know why they freed Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi and what their plans are. If they're going to stand in my way, I want to know who it is I'm going against. Can you do this, officer?"

"This will be my pleasure. I am contacting my men right away."

"Good." The man gone, Goodwin opened a case in his desk and served himself a glass of Chianti. "I lost track of Yusei for two years. Not a chance I let him escape now. I know from Sayer that Akisa has both the Rear Claw and Black Rose Dragon, Jack and Archfiend are firmly in my hand and I know as a fact that while Luna Mackenzie had the Front Claw and no Dragon, her brother has Power Tool Dragon but no mark. How funny that twins would compliment each other that way … Now all I need is getting my hand on the Tail Signer, and the Tail Signer is Yusei. And yet, he has Stardust Dragon instead of Black-Winged Dragon as the tales say. Why? Dragons are Mark-bound, not soul-bound! Why would it be different this time? Damn, even though I have the Head Mark, I have to be sure and find the owner of Black-Winged Dragon, the leader of the Blackwing Army and the man holding the soul of Ehecatl, the Blackwing Thief! The war is too close at hand that I can afford to get forgetful."

Hidden in a corridor, Jack heard everything.

"Ehecatl the Blackwing Thief commands the Blackwing Army … Last time I heard, Crow was building a deck around Blackwing monsters. I doubt this is coincidence. Archfiend?"

In his card, the dragon was silent.

"_**The chances are high. I sometimes go to Satellite to see how the others are doing or if Yusei returned. Crow's deck is complete, and it is indeed the Blackwing Army. He has no mark, though, but I sense Black-Winged Dragon in his Duel Runner. We Dragons serve the bearer of our mark, even if he doesn't bear our soul. And yet, Yusei bears the Tail and Stardust follows him and it seems Black-Winged Dragon chose to follow his soul rather than his mark. Why? This has never happened before! As for your concern, I think Crow is the reincarnation of Ehecatl. What he's doing, stealing from Security to help orphans is exactly what he was doing during the Aztec empire. And there's Raven Head and the Blackwings he's working with.**_"

"Alright. Keep watching over him and see what happens."

Goodwin ordered Mina to fetch some rose wine. As the girl walked in the dark corridor, she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of powerful arms. A hand fell on her mouth.

"Shut up. Keep quiet."

It was Jack's voice. The girl quickly nodded. The Signer released her.

"Mina, I need something from you."

"You can ask me anything you want, Mister Jack."

"Even playing the mole for me?"

The girl froze in shock.

"The … mole?"

Jack leaned to her level, his face dead serious.

"I know that Goodwin is using me as a puppet king to keep Neo Domino's population in control. He's using my fame and natural charisma to charm them and keep them devoted to me while, unbeknownst to them, a war is looming ahead. If there's one thing I hate, it's being manipulated."

"So … You're betraying him?"

"Not openly. Not yet. It is too early. I first need to know as much as possible about Goodwin's plans. This way, when I derail them, I can make sure it hurts him the most. That's what he gets for using me as a toy!"

Mina clenched her fists. Goodwin was her boss, but he was always yelling at her and hardly ever satisfied with her work. And Lazar was outright disdainful. Jack, however, had proved to be cold but kind in his own way. The earrings were proof of it. The past few months, he had grown nicer toward her and, since she was already in love with him, this love had grown even bigger. Her choice was quickly made.

"What do you need to know?"

"Anything you can find about Akiza, Leo and Luna. Yusei, I'm dealing with him myself."

"Alright. I will do my best. Good luck, Mister Jack."

Jack was silent a moment.

"Good luck Mina. You'll need it."

Alan, Tanner and Yanagi found only rumors about the Black Rose Witch. That Yusei and Ylia had encountered the Signer twins made them feel better, especially when they met the two.

"Good! Now only two more Signers remain. What about you kids? Do you want to stay with us? You said you were alone in your flat."

"Or you could come with us! Our house is very comfy and there's a lot of room. You won't have to stay in a hotel."

"Do this and you fly right into Goodwin's hand."

The group turned to see Jack in his Duel Runner. The Signer in white got out of the vehicle.

"Goodwin is keeping tabs on the twins, as well as the Rear Claw Signer. Me, I work for him so it's easy but you're a different matter, Yusei."

Yusei crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I'm here to warn you, Yusei. Goodwin is gathering the Signers and you're the only one still evading him. He already has me and he said he already has the Head Mark, and the Rear Claw is under watch of a man called Sayer. I heard her name was Akiza. Finally, he's secretly watching over the twins, though he seems happy with it for now."

"Why are you helping us."

The question fell like a sharpened knife. Jack clenched his fists. His former friend was obviously still mad a him.

"I'll be honest: I plan on betraying Goodwin. For the past two years, he used me as a puppet king, a distraction to keep the citizen from sensing the upcoming threat. I have enough."

Ylia tilted her head.

"Finally realized what a jerk you've been?"

"No, I just realized all I accomplished so far was hollow and devoid of sense. I cheated to reach the top, now I'm a king wearing a gilded crown. I want a crown, don't be mistaken. But I want one in solid gold, not a fake. That's why I'm going to betray Goodwin. He manipulated me and that's something I can't accept. Or forgive."

Alan chuckled at the words. Jack turned to him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, you see, Ylia and I are the rulers of the kingdom of Summervale, the realm Yusei's been hiding till now. So you talking to us about a crown, sorry but that's just so funny!"

Jack turned to Yusei with wide eyes. Those eyes became saucer-wide when Ylia lovingly embraced the Signer. Archfiend chuckled in his card.

"_**I knew it.**_"

Yusei shrugged.

"Don't give me these eyes. She's the one who started it."

"You've always been popular with girls, but a queen of all people ..."

The Tail Signer looked at the twins.

"So you suggest we keep them with us?"

"They will be safer. Goodwin was willing to let you rot in prison then offer you freedom in return for helping him. I'm ruthless, but those two are children. I don't want to imagine what he'd do to them."

Leo was looking at the champion with shining eyes. Luna sighed.

"Leo's always been a big fan of yours, much to Power Tool's despair. He thinks you're a jerk."

Jack turned to the boy and seemed to think. Finally, he knelt to his level and took something from his inner pocket. It was a small card showing him in his signature pose with written "There can only be one king." at the side and "No.1 Atlas fan" on the other side. Leo took it in awe.

"I always keep for my fans. You never know."

Leo was dancing on his feet. Before he could leave, Yusei came to the King of Duels.

"We've been investigating a woman called the Black Rose Witch, a Psychic Duelist able to materialize cards. She was spotted using Black Rose Dragon. Do you think it could be Akiza?"

"Goodwin said Sayer had both Akiza and Black Rose Dragon, so it's highly possible. Look into both names if you want to be sure. I already have Mina on it."

Ylia nodded. It was nice knowing Jack was on their side.

"Goodwin is organizing a tournament called the Fortune Cup. I would appreciate if you participated. Here is an invitation for it."

Leo grinned.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot to tell you! Luna and I received one too. But Luna doesn't want to participate …"

"How about I take her place?"

The group turned to Alan. The king crossed his arms.

"It's been a while since I entered a dueling tournament. The fight against Armstrong was nice, but a tournament is more exciting."

"How are you gonna enter?" Jack asked. "You don't really look like a girl."

Alan turned to Ylia and nodded. The queen waved a hand and cast her spell. There was a swirl of sparkling light and, suddenly, there was a second Luna. The Wing Signer nodded.

"Impressive."

"Ylia's a good magician." Alan grinned in Luna's voice. "Now, should I use her deck or my Relentless one?"

"Use her deck, just to be sure. In case Goodwin did his research."

"Got it! And don't worry about time, the metamorphose lasts an hour unless dispelled."

Jack nodded and left. In his card, Archfiend was happy.

"_**I knew Yusei was in Summervale, but I wasn't expecting him to charm the pants of the queen! Really, your friend doesn't do things in half.**_"

"What I wonder is how strong he got." Jack frowned. "I've seen Alan's duel. If he was Yusei's teacher, I wonder how good he's become."

"_**Now he has the invitation, you're gonna find out soon.**_"

The next morning, the group headed to the Daimon area again with one of Leo's friends, Dexter.

"Don't worry. If we meet the Witch, every Signer has a force-field that is night unbreakable. No matter what she sends us, we can take it."

This was enough to reassure the kids who followed the adults to the suburbs. The Daimon Area was a derelict amusement park where people with markers gathered to duel. Cast out by Neo Domino City but refusing to go to Satellite, they were stuck in the slums, living the best they could. Yusei and the gang walked around, Stardust and Power Tool focusing to sense Black Rose Dragon. They eventually did. A new duel was starting when a whirlwind struck the area. Thorns emerged from the ground and threw duelists away while lightning crackled in the background, behind the shadow of a strange dragon. The white and mechanical dragons appeared.

"_There she is!_"

The dust faded to reveal a woman in a garnet cloak, wearing a white mask with tear-shaped markings. Yusei's eyes narrowed.

"She is the Rear Claw Signer! I can feel her mark!"

Both Dexter and Luna were hiding behind Leo, who was doing his best to look brave. It was obvious to Alan that the kid was dead-scared, but that he tried to put up a brave face pleasantly surprised him. The kid was brave. Black Rose Dragon finally revealed herself in her vegetal splendor. She had the morphology of a wyvern, having wings and paws but no hands, and was covered in dark red rose petals. Her scales were black and her mane was made of thorns and petals and two thorny vines replaced her hands. The creature roared.

"Something isn't right …"

Stardust whined. He had missed his flowery love and Power Tool's words cast a shadow of worry over his heart.

"_Leona!_"

Black Rose Dragon looked at him, surprised. Her answer was an angry roar.

"_Leona, that's me, Uriah! Don't you recognize me?_"

"Black Rose, obliterate!"

The dragon charged a burst of dark fire. Yusei stepped before it and summoned his scepter.

"_Torzu, Lephe Vaoan!_" (Arise, Shield of Faith!)

A huge shield of light appeared before the group. The flames didn't get through, which startled the witch. Luna closed her eyes.

"She is in pain."

Leo turned to her.

"You can sense her feelings?"

"Yes. Once two Signers meet, a link is crafted between them. That's why we can feel one another. Luna, what else do you feel?"

The girl held her arm.

"Rage, sorrow, confusion. And … it's driving Black Rose Dragon mad."

"_What?_"

Luna turned to Stardust.

"You said a Signer and its Dragon are bound, right? Her mind is in a turmoil of pain and anger and Black Rose Dragon is affected by it. That's why she looks so mindless. She's actually acting upon her feelings."

Stardust clenched his fists.

"We have to save them. At all costs!"

"We will." Yusei uttered. "We have to."

The girl looked pretty in her clothes, which did nothing to hide her generous chest. This made Yusei wonder about her face. He raised his hands and came to her.

"Calm down! We don't want to hurt you."

The girl looked at him … then gasped.

"You have it too! That wretched mark …"

She sounded scared. Yusei didn't understand. The Mark was a blessing, not a curse. This was where a Signer's powers originated. Should someone manage to remove it, a Signer would find himself powerless. The mechanist knelt.

"My Mark isn't a curse, Akiza. It is the source of my powers and the reason I have Stardust Dragon as a partner. And this is because you have one that Black Rose Dragon protects you."

The girl, instead of calming, looked more agitated.

"This mark is the reason I destroy everything! Every monster … every spell … The moment I play them, they become real and hurt people! This mark is a curse! I wish I never had it!"

"You're wrong! Your mark has nothing to do with your powers. Your Psychic powers weren't granted by your mark, you were just born with them …"

"Shut up!"

The girl took a card he recognized as Torrential Tribute. He braced himself, waiting for the water to strike him. It splashed harmlessly on his crimson force-field. When Yusei looked for Akiza, she was gone. The group came to him.

"Well tried. A shame she was too agitated to listen." Alan sighed.

Yusei clenched his fists.

"She is troubled. And cute. I have to find a way to bring her to her senses."

Ylia remained silent. Uriah and Leona had met at last, which meant she'd soon have to step aside. She looked down and caressed her stomach. The pains of being caught in a love triangle …

* * *

**And here is the new chapter, just as promised; Sorry for the wait, it's 17 pages long. And duels are hard to write. But I'm proud of it, really. Reproducing the duel of the anime would have been too easy so I had to be a little creative. And I like the result as much as I like Jack in this chapter. What about you?**

**One of the reasons it took so long is that I was also writing the first chapter of the sequel, Golden Destiny. Two chapters nearly finished (the second just lacks the duel in the middle) but I'll only post the first as a preview. I am particularly fond of the duels in it. For those who complain about overpowered OCs, just watch Vian versus Night ... No, really, I love it. Those who enjoy epicness, be ready for a buffet of it.**

**Now, for the reviews ...**

**- Guest: wait after the Fortune Cup ... and they won't be the only ones.**

**- Tigerer1My hair: everyone was separated by reincarnation. Now, Yusei's goal is to find and gather them all. Four found, two by his side.**

**- Siggimondo: why the aftertaste of glitter and blood? And Synchro Chant is an actual gameplay term, look up the wikia ... Yes, Akiza will find out. For now, Goodwin took care of his case. Also, anime rules? Sorry, I'll stick to the OCG for now. Doesn't mean I can add some action! And it doesn't mean one is completely rotten or not. It just means how much you value your life.**

**Alright, I'll deal with the preview. See ya!**


End file.
